


Lost and Found

by ChirisGang



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChirisGang/pseuds/ChirisGang
Summary: 想给喜欢的角色们写一篇长长的故事1. 主要采用DW和IDW（MTMTE前）设定，私设多2. 多CP，包括但之后可能不限于：录声/天红/漂感/弹破/钢通
Relationships: Blaster/Soundwave, Drift | Deadlock/Perceptor, Jetfire/Starscream (Transformers), Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. 序章 震荡波

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —你如何看待战争期间的科学，天火？
> 
> —就像步入老年期的恒星。迅速膨胀，迅速衰竭。

战前。

巨大的太空穿梭机踏着沉重的脚步走进了先进技术学院办公室的大门。白绿涂装的TF正坐在装饰华丽的办公桌后等着他。

“你终于来了，天火。”

“好久不见，震荡波议员。”地质学家平静地点点头，和起身向他走来的议员握了握手，“但恕我直言，你的召唤中断了我在特拉坎星上的地质调研，我希望的确发生了什么需要我亲自过来的大事。”

震荡波耸耸肩。

“你知道的，天火——魔力神球已经几十个星循环没有发射脉冲了。但就在三个日循环前，它向卡利斯城播种了一批新火种。”他的光镜直盯着眼前高大的同行，“新生命的诞生总是令人喜悦，不是吗？”

天火对他的打趣似乎并没有什么反应。“我想你叫我来应该不是为了指导保健员们收割火种吧。”

“当然不是，我的朋友。”震荡波轻笑一声，随后收敛了神色，“这次的火种都已经收割完毕了，我们发现其中一颗与机体P09的兼容度高达98%。”

天火的光镜微微移动了一下。“那台显微镜？”

“如果二者融合，至少在天赋上，他会成为塞伯坦最具潜力的科研人员。”震荡波开启了全息投影，机体P09的设计图在他和天火之间旋转着，“但这只是开始。议会想塑造一名能够全心全意为政府服务的理论科学家，天火——我们需要一位经验丰富的导师。”

太空穿梭机平静地摇了摇头。

“我的科研队伍已经满员了，震荡波。”

“但你的学生列表并没有。红蜘蛛，烙铁、钢鞭、钻探机……他们只是你的员工，受你管理而非受你指导。用你的知识填满一台空无一物的处理器——你不满意这样的任务吗？”

“我不接受对科学没有热情的学生。”

“看来红蜘蛛的确给你留下了深刻的印象。P09对科学充满热情，天火。他的火种数据和我们的融合项目会保证这一点。”

“没错，现在我们能够‘制造’出热情了。”天火冰冷的蓝色光镜盯住了只到他胸口的议员，“可喜可贺。我猜你们还没来得及问那颗火种他本人的意见。”

“偏见，天火。”震荡波也没有移开视线，他仰着头，“你打破了人们对于大型军品无法胜任科学家一职的偏见，而自己却又落入了同样的桎梏中。塞伯坦需要为政府工作、受政府管辖的理论科学家，就像需要你这样的自由科研者一样。”

“既然如此，为什么找我？千斤顶更加合适。”

“千斤顶是个技师，他对于实践的热情远高过理论研究——你不一样。”

“那不是你的重点。”

震荡波没有立刻回答。

“其他人并不同意我找你。”最后他说道，语气轻描淡写，“我费了很大的劲才说服他们——差点动手。”他把指节上已经重新喷涂过的轻微刮擦亮给天火看，“议会也许希望他是一台科研机器，但我不这么想——我希望你能传输给他一些你的精神，天火，让他除了科学以外还能拥有自己的思想。”

天火沉默地看着他。

“……当然了，要在议会的容忍范围内。”震荡波犹豫了一下，用很不痛快的语气补充了一句，“犯不着因为这个惹太大麻烦。”

【他们没有权利决定那些新生火种应该怎样活着！】

【我要改变这一切，Jet。谢谢你的邀请，但我想我不适合做个自由科研者。】

天火默默地关掉内置储存器中的闪回图像。他望向眼前面色沉重的老友，微微叹了口气。

“你变了，震荡波。”

年轻的议员稍稍抿紧了嘴唇，站直了身体。他转头望向落地窗外恒星光灿烂的铁堡。

“改变是必要的。”

他用一种坚定的口气说。


	2. 声波

** 声音。 **

“小感，我说真的——你在学院里呆太久了，应该出来活动活动。”

“那也不代表我们要到西区来，震荡波议员说过这儿不安全。”

“什么话！一定是天火交代他的，我们老大总是对你保护过度。要我说，这里不但很安全，而且比东区有意思多了。”

——来自东区的精英阶层。对贫民窟抱有可鄙的好奇心。

** 气味。 **

新上的涂漆，昂贵的抛光剂，排风扇中吹拂出高级能量液的味道。

** 光亮。 **

咄咄逼人。

** 声音。 **

“啊，找到了。”

“他们看起来……很特别。”

“是啊，所以我才说你应该多出来逛逛，外面多的是你在实验室里学不到的东西。”

** 情感。 **

不可理喻的愉快，莫名其妙的亢奋，但是……没有鄙夷，没有鄙夷。

这很古怪。

无法沉默。

声波从矮墙后站了起来，向外跨了一步。

“别碰它们。”

所有TF都愣住了。圆锯鸟尖利地长鸣了一声，向声波飞了过来，落在他的肩膀上。激光鸟不知所措地在半空中打着转。机器狗像是突然意识到了冒犯一般狠狠地瞪了一眼想要抚摸他脑袋的那个涂装鲜艳的TF，龇牙咧嘴地向后退了几步。

“噢-哦。”不速之客闪了闪光镜，没辙似地站了起来，“不好意思，他们是你的朋友？”

朋友。声波怔了一下。

“真有意思。”对方似乎并没有在意他的沉默，用带着一丝惊喜的好奇目光打量着在他头顶盘旋的激光鸟，“我还没见过这种形态的塞伯坦人呢，你们真漂亮。”

被夸奖的对象们都怔了一下，动作也变得不自然起来。声波僵在了原地。赞赏与新奇正在平和地滑过他的处理器，与充斥在末路大街的绝望与愤怒有着如此鲜明的差别，令他几乎感到刺痛。

“录仔，我想你吓着他们了。”之前一直站在后方阴影里的另一个TF走了过来，轻声笑道，“抱歉，我的同伴没打算冒犯你们——我叫感知器。”他半蹲下来，朝机器狗伸出了手，光镜柔和地闪着蓝光，“介意告诉我你们的名字吗？”

“啊，这么说我也还没自我介绍呢。”另一边，涂装鲜艳的TF大大咧咧地走了过来，朝声波咧嘴一笑。

“我叫录音机（Blaster）。”

好张扬的名字。

随着对方的走近，声波能越来越明显地感觉到一种热烈的、跳跃的情感正在向外辐散，用难以想象的热度灼烧着他的处理器。他甚至怀疑毫无共情能力的TF也能感知到这一点：眼前的这家伙，情感比一般塞伯坦人都要强烈。

“站住。”在录音机距离自己只有几步远时，声波终于忍不住了。在这种距离下，对方的毫无防备反而让他觉得有点紧张。

录音机愣了一下，然后笑了起来，那笑容让声波觉得之前谨小慎微的自己像个傻瓜。

“嘿，这可不是正常的回应方式啊。”他饶有兴趣地打量着共情者，“好歹告诉我你的名字吧？”

录音机是个奇怪的家伙。

声波很少对其他TF做出这种评价——毕竟作为塞伯坦极为罕见的共情者，他自己本身就足够诠释“奇怪”的定义了，而那些不管不顾地闯进他脑子里的情感信息更是千奇百怪。但是录音机——这个在第一次见面后就经常跑来末路大街找声波和小型金刚们的TF，完全刷新了声波对于“东区精英”的认知。正常的东区TF，比如那个叫感知器的科学家（他很少跟来，录音机总是一脸遗憾地表示他的这位朋友更喜欢呆在实验室里），对于西区总是或多或少有一些疑虑——毕竟这是整个铁堡犯罪率最高的地方。但录音机对贫民窟且不说防备，甚至是兴趣盎然，光看他对机器狗他们的态度就知道了——也正是因为这样，声波没法像对待其他闯入者一样对录音机使用武力驱逐，毕竟如果他想这么做的话，必须得到小型金刚的支持，而他们早在第二次录音机带着一大包齿轮松饼过来时就已经不把他当外人了。

而最奇怪的是，每次录音机在场时，声波脑海里一贯充斥着的那些混乱而嘈杂的信息就会慢慢变得清晰明了起来，不需解码也能够进行逻辑分析——后来声波意识到：这些都是录音机一个TF的情感信息。

“你的意思是，只要我在边上，你就只能接受到我的情感信息？”在某一次拜访中声波提到了这个发现，当事TF好奇地用手托着下巴，“为什么？”

“最大的可能性，是因为你的情感太丰富了。”声波一边替机器狗的机体抛光一边说道，“强烈的电讯号覆盖了周围那些较弱的电讯号——尤其是在我和你距离比较近的时候。”

录音机若有所思，顺便咬了一口齿轮松饼。

“唔……这么说来，有我呆在边上，你是不是会觉得好受点？”

声波的手僵住了，他有些困惑地抬起头看着录音机——对方则是一副浑然不觉的样子。

“这——是什么意思？”

“啊，圆锯鸟告诉我的。”录音机笑嘻嘻地说，声波看了圆锯鸟一眼——她抬起头，故意装作没有注意到他的视线，“周围的情感信息太多了，你会觉得很头大，是不是？如果只接收我的情感信号的话，至少比一堆TF的有条理，负担也会轻不少吧。”

声波目瞪口呆，机器狗因为受了太久冷落而不满地甩了甩尾巴，他才重新回过神来。“……你真的很奇怪。”一边匆匆地继续抛光，声波一边低声道。

“唔？”录音机塞了一嘴的松饼，一脸不明所以。

“情感信号——从某种角度来说是一个TF内心最隐秘的信息，是很隐私的东西。”声波心不在焉地拍打着机器狗的背部，“你为什么一副毫不在乎的样子？”

录音机大笑起来：“这有什么好藏的？说实在的，我要是真在意这个，早就不会来找你们玩了。”

这话倒是没说错。声波腹诽道。在录音机第三次自顾自地来“串门”时，黔驴技穷的声波索性直截了当地告诉了对方关于自己共情能力的事实，原本以为能把他吓回东区再也不出现，哪知道对方的反应居然是“好酷！”

“对我来说，喜欢就是喜欢，讨厌就是讨厌，没什么可装的。”录音机耸耸肩，向后靠到了矮墙上，“这些都算不上什么秘密。”

声波皱起了眉头：“所以如果这些都被其他TF一览无余，你也不会觉得被冒犯？”

“唔，虽然不会主动请别人来看，但是你的话，这不是没办法嘛。”录音机大笑，拿了一块齿轮松饼递给肩上的激光鸟，“你也不是自愿想刺探别人内心的吧。”

声波不说话了。他知道录音机没说谎。那种开诚布公的坦率情绪正在同步滑过他的处理器，有一种久违的清爽感。他也能读到他的喜恶：对方的情感丰富生动到自带图像——感知器（一边聚精会神地做实验一边咬能量块，似乎完全没注意到自己在吃什么），非常喜欢；天火（轻而易举地单手扛起了体积惊人的原矿石，另一只手拿着一块巨大的数据板在阅读），尊敬和憧憬；红蜘蛛（尖叫声回荡在某个驻外科研基地的走廊里），不擅长应付但并不讨厌；剑舞者（站在高台上朝着一帮受训期学生慷慨激昂地进行着某次游行的现场报道），喜欢但偶尔觉得头疼；声波——

他猛地中止了处理器的运作，用力过猛以至于弹跳出的数据冗余警示窗口一下子布满了他的整个内置显示器，机温瞬间飙升。机器狗不安地转过头来看了看他，录音机似乎也留意到了他的不对劲。

“声波？”他有些担心地凑过来，“你没事吧？”

声波有些绝望地发现对方突然放大的担忧情绪也瞬间充满了自己的共情回路，使得他的系统纠错变得更加辛苦——他不得不一边努力平复自己的油压一边朝录音机摆手安抚他的情绪，免得他再次情感爆炸直接把自己当机了。排气扇里长长地吐出了一口气后，声波尴尬地看了一眼依然皱着眉头的录音机，动作僵硬地示意自己没事。

“别担心。”他为自己的尴尬感到懊恼，“只是——我能感知到别人的情感，不代表——不代表我想这么做。”他低头继续给已经锃光发亮了的机器狗抛光，“事实上，我正在练习专注力和控制力，希望会有所帮助。”

“啊，那倒也是。”录音机笑了，“我可没法一直呆在你身边，如果你能操纵好自己的这种能力，一定会有大用场的。”

声波的手顿了一下。“——不会是什么好用场的。”

“别说傻话，你这浪费天赋的混蛋。”录音机装出一副教训的口气，“每一种天赋都是普神的礼物——我们要做的只是学会运用它。”

声波看着他，不免为他严肃的样子觉得有点好笑：“好吧。那你呢？你的天赋是什么——特别强烈的情感电讯号？你打算怎么运用它？”

“你猜猜看啊，用你的特殊能力。”录音机笑嘻嘻地说，又恢复了那副唯恐天下不乱的表情。

“……我现在只能感知到没来由的洋洋得意。”

“你这小子！”录音机被他难得的促狭逗乐了，“嗯……这么说吧，明天早上七兆循环整，把内线通讯的频率调到这个频道，”声波的内线通讯里跳出了一条来自录音机的讯息，他有些发怔地看着对方朝他晃了晃光镜，“感受一下。”

第二天，在声波将内线通讯的频率调到录音机指定的频道时，熟悉的声音突然响起，一股强烈的、愉快而充满活力的情绪直接撞进了他的共情回路，呛得他机体一热。

“各位听众朋友们大家早上好，这里是‘铁堡之声’，我是主播录音机。”在第一波情感讯号处理完毕之后，声波才真正听到对方说了什么，“在今天的节目开始前，我想先和我的某位朋友打个招呼，嗨~亲爱的‘什么都知道’先生，你现在有在听我的声音吗？”

声波僵了一下，他手足无措地和边上同样在听广播的小型金刚们面面相觑：“我——他说的是我吗？”

他觉得自己浑身的线路都在发烫——录音机在工作时的热情完全不输给、甚至还胜过平时的他，随着他的声音传递过来的仿佛不是情感讯号，而是——他澎湃的生命力。

“好吧，我相信你有在听。”录音机大笑道，继续用爽朗的声音说道，“今天是个恒星光特别好的日子，我在广播站可以看到整个铁堡都被笼罩在光亮之中，说实在的，我强烈建议我那位整天宅在实验室的朋友能出来——啊，收到了一条听众来讯，‘我知道你说的实验室朋友是谁了’——诶？等一下，究竟是怎么猜出来的，全铁堡至少有上百间实验室吧——”

笑声不绝于耳。慢慢地，声波已经听不到录音机在说什么了。他只能感受到那种高涨的情绪像恒星的火焰一般沿着无线电波一路燃烧，将他的共情回路都染成了金色。他明知那只是因为录音机的情感电讯号要大大强过其他TF所造成的高频共振，却无法阻止自己的情绪也随着他的言语水涨船高。对方的情绪饱满的笑声里蕴含着奇特的力量，仿佛能加速听众火种的燃烧。声波觉得自己的油压开始逐渐升高，双手颤抖，他不得已地关掉了光镜，竭尽全力引导那些犹如四处飞溅的火星般跳跃的情感讯号慢慢平息下来，变得温和而顺服，平滑地流过他的处理器。这并不容易——录音机的情感奔放而喧嚣，他必须集中全力才能将他们转化为和缓的、能供数字化处理的信息，从而保证自己的共情系统不至崩盘。

等录音机的节目结束之后，声波的处理器和共情回路都已经疲惫不堪了。他刚长出了一口气，就接到了对方单独的内线通讯。

“怎么样，你有在听吗？”他兴致勃勃地问道。

声波一时不知该如何作答。“……很激烈。广播设备是不是放大了你的情感电频讯号？”

录音机笑了：“不愧是你，这么快就能感知出来。说实在的我现在感觉这想法有点冒失……我只是觉得，你如果要锻炼专注力的话，还是要通过处理更高强度、更高集中度的共情数据才行，没事先跟你打招呼——你还好吗？”

声波哭笑不得。他没想到录音机居然耍这种小聪明，把广播室的工作当成给自己的特训。但是毫无疑问——效果不容否认。他尝试着扩散自己的共情范围，嘈杂的情感讯号立刻像一群嗡嗡叫的机器昆虫一样涌了进来——但没过多久，它们就像落入大海的几颗石子，瞬间就被他的处理器吞没，再也没了声响。

录音机难得耐心地在通讯另一头沉默等待着。声波一时没有反应过来，过了一会儿，他才用控制过的惊异口气回复道：“……效果很惊人。”

对面传来了满意的笑声。“太好了！我就知道会有用！那——”他的声音突然有些不好意思了起来，“你不如每天都来听听看吧？时间都是一样的。”

声波的光镜在护目镜后缓慢地闪了两下。他有些迟疑地看了一眼自己的小型金刚朋友们——他们都用一脸期待的神情注视着他。

“好吧。”最后他说，“我会每天都听的。”


	3. 录音机

录音机猛地惊醒了。

他下意识地跳坐了起来，因为动作过大差点碰倒了床边的扫描仪，一阵剧痛钻入了他的大脑模块，他紧紧地捏住充电床的边缘，光镜前出现了斑驳的雪花。一只手突然搭上了他的肩膀，坚定地把他按了回去。

“别乱动，录音机。”

“……小感。”录音机的各系统开始逐步纠错。朋友一贯冷淡而镇静的声音让他逐渐平静了下来，他将光镜下线，等着疼痛逐渐舒缓。

“你这次的数据闪回非常严重。”科学家公事公办的口吻里夹杂着一丝担忧，“说实在话，我并不赞成共生联接改造的计划，你不是他。你不具备他那种天生的能力。”

“我还以为战争开始后，以前那套‘形态为功能而生’（Every shape serves a purpose）的理论早就被丢进垃圾箱了呢。”录音机不以为然地轻笑道，一副满不在乎的样子，“如果天生的能力可以决定一切，你还做什么科学家呢，小感？如果这一切都是不可改变的话？”

感知器沉默了一会儿。如果在战前，他可能会忧心忡忡地用一大堆令人头疼的科学理论极力说服录音机，但在某一次事故之后——这位曾经开朗单纯的天才变得惜字如金。录音机曾经痛恨旧友的这点转变，但现在他感到了一丝庆幸。

“你这次的数据闪回还是主要和他有关。”果然，最后科学家并没有多做纠缠，而是换了一个话题，“几乎追溯到了第一次见面。”

“是啊，倍感怀念。”录音机咧开嘴笑了，“你那时还会和陌生TF说‘抱歉’呢，小感。”

感知器没有理会他的打趣。“你的闪回内容我必须详细记录并上报Prime。”

录音机耸了耸肩：“也算不得什么秘密。”

“你的闪回内容有很大一部分是以他的视角进行的，组委会会觉得这很古怪。”

“如果警车因为怀疑我和他进行过火种融合而建议终止这项计划，我很遗憾——但我并没有。”录音机轻快地说，“我想大概是因为早期时他的共情能力不稳定导致的反噬吧。”

感知器注视着躺在充电床上的通讯官——他看上去那样坦荡而直率，仿佛只是在讲述一个他人的故事。

“……你必须把所有想法都告诉我，录音机。你不需要伪装自己的感情。”

“你开玩笑吧，小感？如果你看了刚才我那段数据闪回，就应该知道我从来不伪装。”

那是太早以前的事了。感知器咬着下唇想，但他并没有把这句话说出来。

“……对于这项计划，你真的没有任何疑问吗？”他最后问了一句。

录音机沉默了，他微微皱起了眉头。

“……有。”他低声道，“钢钳他们……到现在也没有反悔吗？”

一阵强烈的悲哀袭上了感知器的火种，他强迫自己不予理会。“你知道他们不会的——只要是你的要求。”

“我们快堕落得跟霸天虎差不多了，逼着那些惧怕战争的小家伙们站上前线。”录音机喃喃地说，这是他今晚第一次表现出筋疲力竭的样子，“我以和平为借口把他们哄骗进汽车人的队伍……”

“我们没有选择，录音机。”感知器语气平板地说。事实上，这样的对话他们俩已经经历了无数遍了，就算是他也快要坚持不住了，“你自己说过的——没有小型金刚的帮助，你赢不了——赢不了声波。”

“是啊，就因为我坚持要做君子——看看这给我们带来了什么，小感。”录音机按住了自己的光镜，苦笑了起来，“看看这从我们这里夺走了什么。”

感知器在一旁的控制台上分析检测数据，他的声音听上去苦涩无比：“那不是你的错，录音机。我们谁也没想到声波的能力会突飞猛进到那种程度。”

“我连三十塞秒的通讯都没能维持住——三十塞秒！”录音机突然变得无比大声，仿佛在声讨什么人似的，感知器的手颤抖了起来，“你和神风队竭尽了全力把定位的时间缩到了那么短，我却——”

“别这样，录音机。”科学家竭力用平静的语气提醒道，“控制住，太强烈的情感波动会——”

“机关炮说这一切都是我的错。”录音机自顾自地说了下去，他的光镜依然处于下线状态，清洗液在边缘滑动，“他说得没错，在这之前我还一直愚蠢地庆幸不会在战场上正面遇上——”他的大脑模块刺痛了起来，“我怎么能——”

“录音机！”感知器警告道，一旁检测仪的警报猛地大作，他抽出了子空间的镇定剂，“不要——”

“我没法控制自己，小感，你要注射就注射吧。”录音机低声道，他剧烈抽搐了起来，和沉稳的语气形成惊悚的反差，“我没法原谅他，不，我绝不会——”

感知器再也没有迟疑，他往前跨了一步，干脆利落地把注射器的针头扎进了通讯官的颈部线路。等录音机安静下来后，感知器用力捏了一会儿注射器，把它摔到了地上。

“渣的。”他平静地诅咒了一句，开始整理实验报告。


	4. 红蜘蛛

声波直到红蜘蛛回来的第五个日循环才得以和他正常交流。在此之前，内线通讯接通后传出来的都是铺天盖地可怕的咆哮声和尖叫声，霸天虎的副官如同发了疯一般冲着他怒吼，以各种听过和没听过的词语诅咒他，内容不堪入耳。第五个日循环时，声波直接到了关押红蜘蛛的监狱和他面谈，在经历了长达一个兆循环不间断的咒骂之后，Seeker终于没了力气，瘫坐在地上，但猩红的光镜依然恶狠狠地盯着情报官。

“争吵，无用。”声波面无表情地说，把一盒能量块放到了红蜘蛛面前，“进食，必须。”

“去死吧，你这个谄媚的、假惺惺的炉渣。”Seeker有气无力地说，一脚踹翻了那盒能量块，“你这个威震天让你去死就可以去死的——”他的脸痛苦地扭曲了一下，粉色的能量液从他腰部的伤口处流了下来。

“伤势，严重。”声波不为所动，“进食，命令，来自威震天。”

“命令？”红蜘蛛嘲弄地大笑了一声，“威震天，他居然还敢命令我？你们这群蠢货，你们知不知道——”他神经质地发起抖来，“你们知不知道他有多大的作用——”

“天火加入霸天虎，可能性极低。”声波回答道，红蜘蛛凌厉的眼神猛地朝他扫了过来，似乎在凶狠地质问他怎么敢就这样说出对方的名字，“天火加入汽车人，巨大威胁。”

“你凭什么下这个结论——战争爆发后他一直不在塞伯坦！”红蜘蛛暴跳如雷，他甚至硬撑着站了起来，“你们怎么敢——怎么敢——”

“天火，死于太阳风之手，与霸天虎无关。”

“无关？——是震荡波那个该死的大灯泡造的他！”

“已查明，太阳风自行暴走，非震荡波指使。”

“胡扯！”红蜘蛛尖叫了起来，他冲过来要揍声波，但被狱警们拦住了，他拼命挣扎，伤口流出的能量液浸透了他的右腿，而他浑然不觉，“是你杀了他，声波！你不但杀了他，你还想害死我！你全程阻挠他和博派取得联系，逼得我们孤立无援，逼得他必须——滚开！”他暴怒地大吼了一声，用令人难以置信的力气甩开了警卫，“你会付出代价的！”

声波一动不动地注视着红蜘蛛再次被一拥而上的狱警们钳制住，语气平静依旧：“太阳风，秘密；被汽车人所知，巨大威胁。”他示意一旁的狱警强迫副官食用能量块，“红蜘蛛，重要；未增援，时间问题。”

被松开的红蜘蛛筋疲力竭地倒在了地上，高纯度的能量摄入让他的机体进入了暂时的麻痹状态。他甚至没有力气抬头怒视声波的脸，只能死死地盯着自己面前情报官的双脚。

“你这个怪物，声波，你不得好死。”

“争吵，无用。建议保持安静，修复机体。”

“别命令我。”红蜘蛛咬牙切齿地说，他的内部线路磨损得太厉害了，完全无法阻止自己内置储存器中的图像闪回。他看到了痛哭流涕的神风队队员，跪倒在地的大黄蜂，一脸凝重的漂移，以及——

他狞笑了起来。

“喂，声波。”他突然换上了平时那副甜腻的、不怀好意的口吻，“你果然为了我们的‘霸天虎大业’能够牺牲一切，是不是？你真是个可怕的家伙。”

声波没有回答，似乎不明白他想说什么。

红蜘蛛缓缓地抬起头来，朝声波露出一个恶意的、毒药般的笑容。

“我想录音机会恨死你的，对吧？”

沉默。情报官什么也没有说。护目镜和面罩遮住了他的全部表情，但红蜘蛛能感觉到他的僵硬。报复的快感油然而生，他几乎要控制不住地大笑起来。

“被我戳中要害了吧，你这没有情感回路的怪物！”Seeker尖声的嘲弄在房间里回荡，“看来你还不知道，第三受训期时录音机和感知器那小子一起被分到了特拉坎星A-36基地，天火——”他顿了一下，装作若无其事地把这个名字说了出来，“天火是他们的头儿，也差不多是他俩最尊敬和亲近的TF。而他现在被你害死了——”他死死地盯住声波，不放过他全副伪装的脸上任何一点细微的变化，这种报复的愉悦感太过强烈，以至于他几乎忘了自己火种深处剧烈的疼痛，“还是因为你毫不留情地压制住了录音机的通讯系统造成的，我告诉你，亲爱的情报官——”

声波依然一动不动，而红蜘蛛内心的恶意达到了顶峰。

“你俩完了。”

“我们本来就毫无关系。”

破绽。要不是机体还处于麻痹状态，红蜘蛛简直要捧腹大笑了。这炉渣居然抢话！这还是声波第一次在他面前表现出慌乱的情绪，他简直太佩服自己了——

“是啊，以前你们不过就是不同阵营的 **敌人** 而已。”红蜘蛛微笑着说，仿佛能看到自己说的话正在把声波捅了个对穿，“但现在——你是他的 **仇人** 。”

有那么一瞬间，红蜘蛛觉得声波要冲上来揍自己了，但所幸这事儿没有发生——否则他就要笑得伤口开裂了。情报官转过身，以比平常更快的速度离开了监狱。

“不过看开点，声波！”红蜘蛛还嫌不过瘾，在机体麻痹解除后迅速冲到围栏边高喊，“‘恨’总比‘无视’好，至少现在你在他心里更有存在感了，不是吗？”

声波没有回头，喊叫声回响在空荡的监狱走廊上。红蜘蛛彻底放声大笑了起来，笑得往后退了几步，重新摔到了地上。

“——没出息的炉渣。”笑意退去后，他用手捂住了脸，喃喃自语，“‘恨’又怎么样？只要还活着……”


	5. 天火

天火第一次见到红蜘蛛时，是在科学技术研究院的某次地质力学课程结束以后。他被比他小了不止一圈、机翼却华丽到嚣张的飞行者直接堵在了教室门口。

“有什么事吗？”白色的太空穿梭机微微皱起了眉头，尽可能让语气保持礼貌，“很抱歉，但是你把大家的路都挡住了。”

对方像是根本没听见他的话似的，扬起下巴打量着他，盛气凌人地问道：“你就是天火吗？”

身后传来其他学生不满的骚动声。天火轻轻地叹了口气，他抬手按住眼前陌生TF的肩膀，在对方恼怒的挣扎下毫不费力地把他推到了一边。

“借一步说话吧。”他厌倦地说，“不好意思，我不能给你签名，我和先进技术学院签过保密合同——”

“谁要你的签名了？”对方的声音一下子拔高了，引来走廊上一众TF的侧目。天火愣了一下：“哦——是吗？”他怀疑地看着他，“那请问你——”

“我叫红蜘蛛。”飞行者傲慢地说，举起了手中的数据板，“我想跟你谈谈这个。”

天火望向数据板：那是他五个月循环前发表在学术期刊《塞伯坦地质》上的新论文。哦，又是这一套——科学家在心里无趣地哼了一声。对地质学毫无热情的门外汉，为了和学术明星合影假装通读过了自己的论文——这也不是什么新鲜把戏了。 “你是这个星循环的新生吧，红蜘蛛？”

“是啊，怎么？”对方似乎很不满自己问这种显而易见的问题——他红色的新生标志就贴在胸前呢。

“你们还没有上过工程地质学吧？这篇论文对你来说可能太艰深了。”

红蜘蛛的风扇全功率地运作了起来。

他看上去要爆炸了。天火心想，还没有意识到这番对话给自己招来了多大的麻烦。

“红蜘蛛？你刚说的是红蜘蛛吗？”

“是的，钻探机——”天火困惑地拿开后辈不断抓着自己右臂摇晃的手，“你为什么这么激动？”

“因为整个研究院也许只有你一个TF没听说过这个名字。”钻探机翻了翻光镜，悻悻地把手收了回去，“他是这届新生中的第一名，开学仪式上代表新生发言的。”

“哦。”天火没什么反应，“那天我在稀有金属实验室里工作来着。”

“我知道。”钻探机在面罩后撇了撇嘴，“重点是——红蜘蛛把那次演讲完全变成一场动员大会了。他在台上慷慨激昂地说了一个兆循环，用的全是你永远不会在论文里看到的华丽词藻，从九个方面痛陈科技研究和我们学院对于塞伯坦的重要性。我说了估计你也不信，那帮新生们听完后一个个都激动得像加入了领袖卫队似的，还有几个傻瓜当场晕了过去——诶，你去哪？”

天火站起身来，抱起桌上的一摞数据板，“这些我已经看完了，去拿些新的来。”

钻探机挫败道：“你听到我刚才说的话了吗？”

“我听见了，只是不吃惊罢了。”天火耸耸肩，“开学第一天他就敢把前辈堵在教室门口，的确是魄力非凡——只不过，”他顿了一下，看上去兴味索然，“听你的描述，他应该去铁甲军校学做一名政客，而不是来这里当一位预备科学家。”

钻探机若有所思地点了点头。天火走向一旁的数据板陈列架，把阅读完毕的数据板重新归位，接着绕到了另一侧的陈列架旁，打算找一些工程地质学的著作——然后他停下了脚步，蓝色光镜惊讶地闪动了一下。

红蜘蛛正站在陈列架边，聚精会神地阅读一块比他脑袋还大的数据板。

“《工程地质测绘》。”突然响起的声音把红蜘蛛吓了一跳。他抬起头来，瞪着正在打量他手里数据板的天火。“如果你打算找入门读物的话，这本并不是一个好选择——它的实用性大于理论性，没有基础的话读起来会很辛苦。”

红蜘蛛的光镜眯了起来，天火一时不明白自己又怎么惹恼他了。“没有基础？”新生代表冷冷地重复道。

“是啊。我一直觉得学习理论是第一步——”

“你怎么知道我没学过工程地质学？！”

“噢。”天火皱起眉头四处张望了一番，“你不用这么大声的——原来现在预备学校在第三受训期就会开设地质学分支课程吗？我们那个时候还——”

“炉渣。”红蜘蛛咬牙切齿地说，“预备学校那些低级玩意儿我不用两个星循环就学完了，我学习工程地质学的时间不见得比你短！”

天火惊讶地站在原地，看着后辈的光镜愤怒地闪动着。

“……抱歉，我只是没想到你会对这样的科目感兴趣——”

“你觉得我应该去做一名政客，是不是？”

天火沉默了。他露出了并不愉快的表情。

“你不会是在跟踪我吧，红蜘蛛。”

“开什么玩笑！”意料之中的尖叫，天火不由庆幸由于时间太晚，现在的图书馆里几乎没什么TF了，“我不过是恰好听到——”

“但是今天才是开学第一个月循环，现在已经快凌晨了，你为什么还呆在这里？”天火老老实实地说出了自己的疑惑。

“你不也一样吗！”

“我已经习惯了，而且我有学院那边的工作。”

“嘁，那你还真是勤勉。”红蜘蛛冷哼一声，“不过你可别以为全研究院就你一个TF这么努力。”

天火扬起了眉弓。他的目光落在红蜘蛛身后垒成一摞的数据板上——都是工程地质学相关的著作。“看来的确是我想错了。”他耸耸肩，“那么，你对我的那篇论文有什么看法——现在能和我说说看吗？”


	6. 声波

声波走进了情报室的大门。迷乱和轰隆隆正在副控制台边低声议论着什么，一见他进来，小型金刚们像是受惊了一般跳开，朝他露出一副一看就极不自然的笑容。

“你回来了，老大。”迷乱跟轰隆隆交换了一个眼神，用高得奇怪的声音说道。

声波沉默地点了点头，走向了主控制台开始操作。迷乱用期待回答的目光注视了一会儿声波的后背无果后，只得在自己兄弟的推搡下再次开口：“唔——红蜘蛛那边怎么样了？”

声波的手并没有停下来。“已强迫他摄入能量并进行机体修复，任务完成。”

“噢。”迷乱低声咕哝了一句。在平时，声波并不会使用这种应答其他TF的机械音调和他们说话——这说明他现在并不想进行交谈。房间里安静了一会儿，随后轰隆隆忍不住了，他从控制台上跳了下来，走向声波。

“别这样，老大——我们知道肯定发生了什么，虽然你很快封闭了共情连结，但是——”他发现声波停止了操作，紧张和好奇一起涌了上来，“我们能感觉到，在那一瞬间，你很——”他似乎找不到一个适合的词语，“你很——”

“——很难过。”迷乱下意识地接口道，似乎自己也被这个说法吓了一跳。轰隆隆不安地扭动了一下——他不确定自己希不希望声波予以否认。他们的上司一向能把自己的感情控制得很好——并不是像其他TF那样假装淡定，这点他们再清楚不过了——他的情感电讯号一向稳定得有些吓人。上一次他的情感波动得这么剧烈还是战争爆发之前，那和一个——和一个他们的老朋友有关。

轰隆隆简直怀疑这条私人信息被他不小心传递给了声波，因为对方转过身来，靠到控制台上，他的风扇突兀地咔了一声：“红蜘蛛告诉我，之前太阳风事件中博派一直在和我们对抗的TF——是录音机。”

屋内的空气像是冻结了。迷乱从控制台上滑了下来，光镜在护目镜后难以置信地闪动着。轰隆隆张了张嘴，他感到无法理解：“你说……录音机？他参战了？他——他加入了汽车人？”

声波简单地点了点头。迷乱的风扇猛地转动了起来：“这不可能——红蜘蛛在撒谎！剑舞者——”

“剑舞者已经失踪了十几个月循环了。”声波回答，他关闭了内置显示器中红色Seeker朝他大喊大叫的场景，“博派封锁了这一消息。他——他是经由感知器推荐直接从铁堡广播站提拔入职的，他现在是博派的首席通讯官。”

说到这里，他感到自己暂时无法忍受小型金刚们一波接一波的震惊、懊恼和……怜悯，便将逆向共情线路也关闭了。

“我还是不相信。”迷乱低声道，他有些神经质地摇着脑袋，“他——录音机讨厌战争！否则——否则我们早可以说服他加入霸天虎！当初他——”他抬起头向自己的兄弟寻求帮助，而轰隆隆只是向他投来一个不知所措的眼神：“你知道那是不可能的，哥们儿。”

“红蜘蛛以为我们知道这事。”声波突然说道，他的光镜并没有聚焦在任何地方，“他以为我们早就知道录音机代替了剑舞者——他以为我早就认出了那家伙的通讯编码特征——”

“我们都没有认出来。”轰隆隆僵硬地说，“他在刻意模仿剑舞者的编码方式。”

迷乱瞪大了光镜，他知道他的兄弟——以及声波——所有在场TF的处理器中都在生成同一个结论。

“他不想让你知道他参战了。”

在那一瞬间声波的共情线路差点就被冲开了。他在面罩后咬紧了自己的嘴唇，愤怒像一把火一般在他的处理器中燃烧。

他这是怕自己狠不下心？还是——怕我会手下留情？！

他怎么敢。

“懦夫。”

连机械音都掩盖不住的冰冷怒意让迷乱和轰隆隆浑身一凛。声波不再看向他们，转过身去继续操作控制台，显示屏上的数据疯狂地变化跳动。

“我需要他的最新情报。迷乱、轰隆隆，工作——分析这份我从红蜘蛛那里复制过来的内置显示器影像。”

轰隆隆在原地呆立了一会儿，才跌跌撞撞地跑回副控制台。迷乱恍惚地在键盘上胡乱按了几下，突然又像是想起了什么似的，他的声音发起抖来。

“声波……”他的手指停在确认键上方，“如果录音机参战了——是不是意味着，激射和钢钳他们也——”站在他身边的轰隆隆僵住了。

情报官面前的显示器上呈现出了一台熟悉又陌生的红色机体，他的目光扫过那些他不曾见过的改装部分，机械音缓慢地从发声器中流出。

“我不能确定，迷乱。但至少从这次太阳风的事件看——”他输错了一个字符，但并没有急着去删除，“——他是一个人在对付我们。”

“……果然，他还是那样。”轰隆隆嘀咕道，他的声音里有一丝难以掩饰的释然，“这点是不会变的。”

声波没有回答。

室内安静了一会儿，只能听到主机轻微的嗡鸣声，直到迷乱的声音再次响了起来，语气里透着些许迟疑：“哦——老大，我想你得看看这个。”

声波微微皱了皱眉头，一小段剪切下来的影像出现在了他的屏幕上。这是红蜘蛛的视角——他似乎正跪在地上，一小队汽车人闯进了他的视野，一个红白涂装的TF直接朝他冲了过来，脸上满是混杂着憎恶的痛苦。

【你杀了他，你杀了他！红蜘蛛！我早该——】

【机关炮！冷静点——】

一台白色的机体以惊人的速度追了上来，死死卡住叫嚷着要杀死红蜘蛛的那个TF，不让他真的挥出拳头。而全程红蜘蛛的视角完全没有动过，哪怕机关炮拼命挣扎扬起的沙尘沾满了他的光镜。声波清楚迷乱想给他看的当然不是这个，他对那台白色机体做了放大处理，随后提取出了他的声纹（【这不是时候，机关炮！该死，我就知道感知器不会无缘无故让我也跟过来——】）在资料库中进行比对。他得出了结论。

“死锁。”

“真的是他。”迷乱轻轻地惊呼了一声，“普神，他看上去——变了很多。”

“没想到他居然加入了汽车人。”轰隆隆有些不敢相信地盯着屏幕上白色机体肩上的红色标志，“而汽车人居然也接纳了他？他认识那个——那个感知器！”

“我们必须通知威震天大人。”

迷乱的光镜突然亮了亮。“嘿！这倒提醒了我，我想说……呃，如果有汽车人叛逃到我们这边，威老大也会接纳他吗？”他用试探的目光盯着声波略显僵硬的后背。

声波的风扇轻微地响动了一声。他的手指在键盘上敲击了几下，把显示屏上的文档从“中立”文件夹移动到了“汽车人”。

“你知道那是不可能的，迷乱。”

他并没有明确说到底是什么“不可能”。与此同时，声波打开了封闭多时的共情回路以供资料传输，他相信翻滚在自己处理器中的失望和刺痛都只是来自那两位天真的同伴。


	7. 感知器

感知器结束了实验报告的上传工作时已是午夜。他走出大门，一眼就看到了蹲坐在走廊对面抱着大剑打盹的一台白色机体。

他犹豫了一下，转过身准备重新打开实验室的机械门，身后突然传来被逗乐了的低沉笑声。

“不用回去拿移动充电端了，我醒着呢。”

感知器无奈地摇了摇头，他再次转身走到白色机体身边——对方已经上线的光镜朝他愉快地闪了闪——伸手把他拉了起来。

“合乎社交规范的做法难道不是应该把我叫醒吗，感知器？难道你真打算让我在走廊上充一晚电？”

“你什么时候开始规规矩矩地在床上充电了？”感知器冷淡地说，“还有，对你我不用讲究什么社交规范，漂移。”

“真荣幸。”漂移轻笑道，活动了一番肩部关节，“不过我得说一句，你工作得也太晚了——也许你需要一个助手。”

“我的助手至少要分得清内置能量液和高纯。”感知器不以为意，他将机械门上锁，漂移在他身边亦步亦趋地跟着走，“而且——这项工程只能由我来完成。”

漂移脸上的笑容退去了一些，“对于录音机的事我很遗憾——我知道你并不同意这个计划。”

“这不是我能决定的。”感知器安静地说，“但他不够配合。我不是说他拒绝我的某项指导，”他看到漂移脸上略显惊讶的神情，补充道，“只是——虽然数据上看不出来，但我能感觉到他在逞强，这很危险。”

“如果他在你面前也逞强，可就没人再有什么办法了。”漂移说道，他目不转睛地盯着感知器微微皱起的眉头，“不过也许你可以跟钢钳他们谈谈，你知道——作为同样要接受改造的受试者，他们在心理状态上会有一种共通感。”

感知器用一种近乎赞赏的眼神看了一眼武士，“这个主意倒不错。漂移——我都有点惊讶了。”

“看来我还是从救护车那儿学到了点儿东西。”漂移笑了笑。

“很高兴你对于暂时调离前线没有什么不满。”感知器低声道，他的语气中透出一丝愧疚，“对于害你暴露了这件事——我很抱歉。我没想到红蜘蛛会被狂派带回去，是我没深思熟虑——这事儿事关天火，我——”

“我明白。”漂移温和地说，用最不冒犯的方式拍了拍感知器的肩膀，“当时情况紧急，我们都知道，你没有多少选择。”他从光镜一角注视着科学家的反应，“说实在的，感知器——我很高兴你选择寻求 **我** 的帮助。”

感知器淡淡地笑了笑。“本该有更合适的方案的。”

“拜托，你这时候只要老老实实说一句‘谢谢你，漂移’就可以了。”武士用一种故作懊恼的语气说道。

“好吧。”这下感知器是真的笑了，嘴角扬起的弧度让漂移在内心欢呼了一声。

“谢谢你，漂移。”


	8. 漂移

末路大街。

漂移默默地坐在棚屋一角，侧着头百无聊赖地注视着窗外仅露出一小块的灰蒙蒙的天空。他的右手正无意识般地把玩着一张精致的数据卡，卡片上细致的纹路和烫金字样都显示出这并非属于贫民窟之物。他露出一丝讽刺的笑容，关闭了内置显示器中跳出的低能量警报，拿起身边稀释过的廉价能量液饮料小心地啜了一口。

“漂移。”有TF走了进来，漂移抬起头，脸上的戾气褪去了一些，面部线条也变得柔和起来：“垫圈——时间刚刚好。”

“我还是觉得这不太安全。”黄绿色的机体叹了一口气道，“也许你已经听厌了，但我还是要说——你手上的那个小玩意儿很可能会给你带来大麻烦的。如果你不想把它丢掉，那就呆在这儿，让其他伙伴找些能量块来——”

“你知道没有我他们办不成这事儿。”漂移不耐烦地摆了摆手，站起身来，努力掩饰住机体的摇晃，“要是被警卫队的家伙们抓到，他们都撑不了一个来回。至于这东西，”他把手里的卡片向空中一抛，“说实在话我根本不知道这是什么，也没兴趣知道——”他接住卡片，放进了自己的子空间里，“——我只是想让那帮踩在我们头上作威作福的混账们不痛快那么一下罢了。”

铁堡科研院大门口。

感知器感到浑身不大自在，他的手指在数据板上无意义地滑了一会儿，决定再联线一次录音机。

【呃，稍微等我一下——小感？】录音机的声音听起来有点慌乱，【怎么了，你还没出发吗？】

【抱歉，我还是——】感知器看到远处那个神情严肃的TF朝他招了招手，只得尴尬地向对方点点头，【我不太想去。】

录音机大笑，【你该不会是害怕吧，小感？没事的，你可是跟着一支警卫队行动啊。】

【我不是害怕去贫民窟。】感知器烦恼地说，【我只是——平衡网发射枪还在试验阶段，他们不应该随随便便把它应用在某个TF身上！】

录音机沉默了一会儿。【我相信他们使用的对象会是罪有应得。】

【我知道西区的犯罪率上升让议会很头疼，但是这不符合——规矩！】感知器看到一个警卫队成员向他走了过来，赶紧压低了声音，【万一要是出了什么问题——】

【所以他们才派你一块儿过去做监测啊。】录音机宽慰道，【你应该对自己的研究成果充满信心。】

【我——我都不知道这能不能算是我的研究成果，】感知器不知所措地嘀咕道，【一项武器！普神在上，我来科研院可不是为了——】

“很抱歉打扰您，教授，但我想我们得抓紧了。”警卫队成员走到了他的面前，礼貌而强硬地打断了他的对话。

【好的，我马上就——再会，录音机。】另一头的广播员听着感知器匆匆忙忙地切断了通讯，神情变得有些复杂起来。他抬起头，一旁的声波正用一种看起来很镇定的疑虑表情注视着他。

“嗯……声波，你最近应该没打算惹什么事吧？”录音机没头没脑地冒出了一句，停在他肩头的圆锯鸟有点好笑地看了他一眼。

“我从来不惹事。”声波板着脸说，顺手从录音机手里拿过他剥了半天也没能剥开的镍壳石榴，“或者说——从来没人知道我惹事了。”

录音机忍不住想笑，但马上又强迫自己换上了严肃的表情：“我是说认真的——小感他们最近一直在帮警卫队做装备开发，他不能透露细节，但听起来都不是些好对付的东西。实际上——如果你愿意的话，”他突然没头没脑地说，“可以暂时住到我那里去避避风头。”

声波扬起了眉弓，一旁的激光鸟站在机器狗背上发出了吃吃的笑声。录音机有些紧张地看着同伴面无表情地注视着自己，一边在内心对又一次的嘴快后悔不迭。

“不了。”最后声波收回了目光，安静地回答。他把剥好的石榴籽慢慢倒进了录音机的手心里——手的主人露出了半是释然半是失望的表情，“机器鸟他们不太能适应你的公寓——他们更喜欢开阔的地方。”

“啊——那倒也是。”录音机努力心安理得地接受了这个解释。

声波看着他低头乖乖吃零食的样子，几乎忍不住笑。他一边继续剥剩下的石榴，一边不动声色地朝录音机那边挪了挪。

“我不会被抓的。”他用非常温和的声音说道。

“嗯。”录音机笑了，抬起头朝声波闪了闪光镜，“我不会让你被抓的。”


	9. 声波

在内乱爆发前的很长一段时间里，声波都不明白，对于那些几乎可以确定有自己参与的“违法活动”，录音机究竟是怎么想的。

有时他会假装不经意地提到某件被铁堡广播站播报的恶性事件中只有参与者才会知道的细节。这并非没事找事，只是——那是录音机，他没法装作自己毫不在意他的看法。而几乎每一次，录音机都会用一种非常巧妙的方法岔开话题，巧妙得让声波无法确定他究竟是真没听出弦外之音还是装傻。

时间久了，这样日积月累的逃避变成了一种错觉——一种让声波痛恨不已的错觉。惊醒之后，他表现出的失态把录音机和小型金刚都吓坏了。

“我以为你是站在我这一边的。”他还记得自己当时前所未有的恐慌与愤怒，“我以为你——你跟我一样——”

“如果你问‘我’的话，不，声波，我不喜欢战争。”录音机低声说，他看上去沮丧而疲惫，“我做不到，我不觉得打仗能够改变这一切——我不会跟着你加入霸天虎的。抱歉，伙计……抱歉。”

“可是你早就知道！”声波大声喊道，他从没在录音机面前这样过，但是他控制不了自己，“我知道你早就知道——你知道我一直在和卡隆那边做交易，你知道我一直在秘密反对议会——你明明什么都知道！”

录音机的光镜不再像以前那样亮晶晶的了。

“我知道这些是你想要的。”他简单地说。

错乱的电流在声波全身上下逃窜，风扇以录音机从未见过的速度转动了起来。他过了好久才得以重新开口。

“所以……这些并不是你也想要的？”

对方沉默了一下，缓缓地点了点头。

声波毫不犹豫地往他脸上挥了一拳。录音机踉跄着向后退了两步，他那一贯的愉快表情彻底消失了。就在声波沉默着想要再继续痛揍他时，一股熟悉而陌生的情感突然冲进了他的共情回路，以前所未有的激烈恶狠狠地在线路中横冲直撞。声波的机体颤抖了，铺天盖地的电讯号争先恐后地涌进他的处理器，电荷在内部疯狂流窜，几乎要迸溅出火花，在内置显示器中快速跳动闪回的是关于他自己的画面。

“我喜欢你，声波。”在一片混乱中，他听到录音机唐突地说道，声音像是从某个遥远的地方传过来的，“我喜欢你。如果和我在一起能让你快乐，我愿意一直呆在你身边。”通过出现了斑驳雪花的光镜，声波看到录音机抬起头，用恳切的目光注视着他，“我原本以为，如果我对你做的那些我不赞同的事视而不见，我就能一直保有站在你身旁注视着你的权利，但是现在——”他无奈地苦笑了一声，悲哀和凄凉像一把利刃插进了声波的共情回路，产生了几乎是生理上的疼痛，“在我身边你不会快乐，我没法给你你想要的，所以——”

“——我很抱歉。”

情感电讯号像是开了闸一般倾泻而入，声波感到自己几乎要溺毙其中，恍惚间他看到了录音机充满歉意的脸，刺痛像是注入共情线路的毒液一般在他全身肆虐，他想挣扎，想尖叫，想嘶吼，想把这些不属于自己而又和自己的情感混杂在一起的思慕和迷恋从处理器中驱赶出去。

【我喜欢你，我喜欢你，声波。】

不——我不需要这些——这都已毫无意义——

“我本来打算一辈子都不让你知道的。”在沉入黑暗前的最后一刻，他听到录音机轻声叹息道。

直到那时他才知道，在这之前录音机究竟把自己的感情压抑到了什么地步。

也许他早已预见到了这一天。


	10. 感知器

“那小子往A3区去了，减震杆，带你的小队包抄他！”

“渣的——他在这边设了路障！要我说，我们得叫个三变过来——”

“蠢货，抓这么一个小贼还要动用三变，回头我们会被老大骂死！”

感知器坐在颠簸摇晃的警用车内，一边努力维持平衡，一边忍受着警卫队成员脏话连篇的怒骂。他现在浑身上下每一个零件都觉得很不舒服——他从没坐过开得这么快的载具，从没听过这么响亮的谩骂，以及——他皱着眉头向窗外看了一眼：他也从没被别人用这么仇恨的目光注视过。

“前面是个死胡同！他完蛋了！”

队长话音刚落，警用车就砰的一声撞在了一排突然从地底窜出的路障上，连甩了几个尾直接翻倒在地。感知器也被甩了出去，重重地摔到了地上。等他揉着脑袋站起身来，发现警用车已经变形回了机器人形态——他看上去伤得不轻。

“那个混小子，”他哼哼唧唧地骂道，“我要宰了他，等抓到他，我要把他的轴承一个一个踩断——”

“好了，闭嘴吧——我们会抓到他的。”小队队长站了起来，右手变形成了重型机枪。感知器大吃一惊：“等等，只是偷个东西而已，你们并没有申请——”

“我建议你现在就闭嘴，教授。”队长冷笑着说，“把你那把枪给我。”

感知器皱紧了眉头：“按协议，我才是平衡网发射枪的实验操作者，必须由我来确认实验能否进行，你们不能——”

“事实上，我们可以。”感知器感到背在身后的左手一轻——副队长从他那里顺走了发射枪，“你最好站在这里别动，菜鸟教授，如果你有他们说的一半聪明的话。我们和研究院的合作项目都是这么搞的。”

“可是——”感知器又急又怒，“这不符合——”

“计划赶不上变化。”队长大笑道，警卫队的一众TF鱼贯跨过路障，走进了小道，把目瞪口呆的感知器一个人留在了原地。

“普神在上。”看着他们变形成四轮飞驰而去，感知器的风扇因为愤怒和担忧快速旋转了起来，“未授权的操作！这——”

他不能让他们这么做。

漂移把最后一个警卫队成员打趴下时，他已经连关闭低能量警报的力气都没有了。把那个右手变形成机枪的TF扔到一边，他吃力地蹲下来，开始在他们身上搜索食用能量液。今天的计划很成功——他把两支小队耍得团团转，替垫圈他们转移能量块赢得了足够的时间。

他顺利地找到了一瓶高纯，也懒得做稀释，直接拧开盖子灌了起来——辛辣的味道刺激得他的摄取管线一阵阵发酸。

“哦不。”

漂移愣住了，他抬起头瞪着传出这声小小惊叫的方向，一个红蓝涂装的TF正呆呆地站在巷口，看上去像是吓傻了。他的右肩上装着一台漂移没见过的配件（但很显然不是武器），从他的机甲厚度和脸上惶恐的表情来看，这明显不是个战士型TF。漂移稍微松了一口气，借着高纯的能量摇摇晃晃地站起来，朝这个误闯战场的家伙做了个驱赶的手势。

“这儿不是你该来的地方，回去！”

他还没走两步，陌生TF的身上突然传出了响亮而快速的警报声——这把他俩都吓了一跳。漂移的风扇疯狂地旋转了起来——他认出了这个警报，当他从之前那个在垫圈身上试验抑制夹钳的变态科研官那里偷走数据卡的时候，那家伙身上响起了一模一样的警报声。

在场的两个TF都瞪着对方。

“你——你身上有我们研究院的加密数据卡——”感知器结结巴巴地说，“我的工作卡感应到了——”

漂移在一瞬间反应了过来，他抓起地上的步枪迅速地朝巷口扑了过去：“你果然是跟那帮变态科研官一伙的！”虽然高纯的反冲作用让他有些踉踉跄跄，但是教训这个一看就毫无战斗力的科学家还是完全没有问题的——

眼前金光一闪，漂移还没有回过神来，就发现自己不能动了。

“……普神啊。”感知器放下了手里的平衡网发射枪——幸好他刚刚在巷口捡到了这个并收了起来——看上去惊魂未定，“抱歉……我努力瞄准你脚下的地面了，应该不会很疼吧？”看样子警卫队的人并没能正确操作这把枪。

漂移瞪着他，他的各个关节都被锁死了，连转动头部都做不到。他只能感觉到自己正以一种非常愚蠢的姿势被固定着，无法动弹，待人宰割。恐惧和愤怒同时袭上了他的火种。

感知器慢吞吞地朝他走了过来。起先漂移以为他这是故意想让他感到害怕，后来他发现对方的脚底磨损了，有些许的能量液渗漏了出来。这家伙身上没有轮胎，很明显变形形态并非载具，作为铁堡研究院享受议会补贴的上等TF，他大概很少在末路大街这样粗糙的路面上行走吧。漂移有些幸灾乐祸地想。

“你就是之前那个在6号仓库偷能量块的TF？”科学家脸上的表情显得有些害怕又有些好奇，他打量着漂移身上不计其数的豁口和凹痕，“也许你的确需要那些能量块——不，我觉得你需要去看看医生。”

漂移冷笑了一声，然后意识到自己的发声器并没有被锁死。“你如果把我放了，我就去看医生。”

“抱歉，现在还不行，我得通知减震杆，让他们把你带回警卫队——”

“是啊，我早就想到会是这个结果了。”漂移撇撇嘴，“希望他们这次换换花样，打碎轴承这个把戏太老套了，没意思。”

感知器看起来有点不舒服：“我不知道‘打碎轴承’是不是你们内部的行话——”

“行话？”漂移大笑，“哦，你是真的不懂吗？我说的就是字面意义上的‘打碎轴承’，哪怕我们只是从你们的仓库里偷了半个能量块。”

感知器似乎很震惊：“半个能量块？这……这几乎等于什么都没偷。”

“看来你的津贴能养活我们一打人。”漂移讽刺道。

“我不能理解，如果你有战胜一整支警卫队的能力，为什么还需要偷能量块？”感知器坚持道，“既然你偷东西，那就是你的不对——”

“见鬼，你的腔调听上去像垫圈。”漂移的语调暴躁了起来，他甚至危险地挣扎了一下，“告诉你，像我们这种末路大街出生的渣滓，根本不可能得到入职警卫队的机会！你知道我的第二第三受训期在干什么吗？在冶金厂学习怎么给家具抛光！”感知器看上去完全呆住了，甚至忘了要离漂移远点儿，“现在议会又启用了全自动的抛光流水线——说实在的，你是真不知道吗？”

“我……”感知器不知该如何回答，“我之前的十个星循环都不在塞伯坦上……”

“驻扎在外星？”漂移嘲讽地大笑，“我明白了。你是真的不知道。”

一阵尴尬的沉默。感知器感到有些茫然，一直以来接受的教育告诉他眼前的这个TF做了违法的事，就应该受到惩罚，但是——普神啊，半个能量块！他还以为声波的情况已经相当糟糕了呢。议员们难道不知道——他们应该知道的呀！

漂移注视着眼前默默不语的TF，觉得有股没来由的恼火在他的火种里升腾。他原本以为这是个和以前那个科研官一样以施虐为乐的神经病科学家，但就目前来看，他只是个涉世未深的傻瓜罢了，甚至还带着点西区少见的同情心。大概可以利用这个逃走，漂移心想，也顾不上唾弃自己，他可不想真的被警卫队的人带走。

“好吧，不说这个了——你叫什么？”漂移问道，一边在心里盘算着如何挣脱那把奇怪的枪导致的锁死。

“呃——感知器。”科学家有点紧张地说，他的光镜睁得大大地盯着漂移，“你呢？”

“漂移。”反正他的名字早就上警卫队的黑名单了，“嘿，听着——感知器，我很抱歉刚才差点袭击了你，但我不是故意的。我不想被抓走，谁也不会想，你能理解吗？”他用尽可能真诚的目光注视着感知器。

对方有点茫然地点了点头。

“好极了，总之——你看，我这次什么也没偷，也没对警卫队这帮家伙下重手，”他在内心祈祷感知器看不出来自己是怎么对付那帮警察的，“所以——你把我放了，我保证不会伤害你，行吗？”

感知器皱起了眉头，漂移耐心等待了一会儿，终于看到他点了点头。

“好吧，”他说，“但你得把数据卡还我。”

“什么？不行。”漂移脱口而出。

“为什么？”感知器似乎生气了，他的光镜闪动得很厉害。漂移顿时后悔自己把话说得太绝，但是——要知道那个科研院的变态是怎么折磨垫圈的！他实在不想就这么便宜了他。

他正在思考要怎么开口，一只温暖的手突然贴到了他的胸甲上。他大吃一惊，感知器则浑然不觉地继续在他的机体上摸索——漂移僵住了。“你他渣的在搞什么——”

“找数据卡。你根本不知道自己偷的是什么。”感知器的语气很认真，他注意到漂移正咬牙切齿地怒视着他，挣扎着想挣脱平衡网的束缚，赶紧把发射枪丢到了对方够不着的地方。“抱歉——我不想冒犯你，但这是绝对机密，如果你不想被流放到哪个外星球上去的话——”话还没说完，不知道他碰到了什么地方，漂移闷哼了一声，风扇开启，光镜里像是要喷出火来。感知器吓了一跳，下意识地把手抽回。漂移瞪着他——这个菜鸟科研官看上去既气恼又不知所措——几乎要败下阵来。

“真是——该死，够了！我的子空间在下腹右侧，看在流水线的份上——别到处乱碰！”最后他妥协了，恼怒地吼道。

感知器半是尴尬半是欣慰地抬起光镜看了他一眼，点了点头，小心翼翼地把手伸向了正确的地方。子空间打开了，他慢吞吞地把手探入，在里面摸索了一会儿。

“——渣的！”漂移气结，“你就不能动作快点！？”

“是你说让我别到处乱碰的。”感知器嘀咕道，语气里带上了一丝不满，“我只是不想——”

在漂移忍不住又想大吼的时候，感知器终于找到了那片小小的数据卡，把手从他的子空间里抽了出来。

“你这该死的——该死的科学家。”漂移有气无力地说道，瞪着感知器仔细地把数据卡收进了自己的子空间里。

“幸亏我今天已经听他们骂人听麻木了。”感知器很有气势地说，但很快表情又变得忧虑起来——这个神色真是跟垫圈一模一样，漂移腹诽，“漂移——也许我能理解你从仓库拿能量块，但是你不该拿你不需要的东西。这个数据卡里有我的同事日以继夜研究了好几个星循环的成果，你不该这么做。”

“好吧。”漂移干巴巴地说，“我知道了。”

感知器盯着他，眼前的TF脸上带着讥讽的冷漠表情和声波颇有几分相似。这让科学家心里一动。

“嗯……如果你有什么需要帮忙的地方，其实可以跟我联系。”他鼓足了勇气才把这句话说出来。录音机是怎么做到第一次见面就把人当老朋友的？

“什么？”漂移目瞪口呆。他吃惊得过于直接，让科学家顿时觉得自己是个傻瓜。

“呃，你也可以这么告诉你的朋友，我不会介意——”

“你一定是在开玩笑。”漂移说道，但这次他的语气里毫无讥讽的成分。相反，他好像第一次开始认真地观察起感知器来。

感知器感到一阵挫败：“我不是——”他猛地截住了话头，巷口传来了嘈杂的脚步声。“制动器！你们抓到那小子了吗！”减震杆的喊声传了过来。

“不。”感知器迅速捡起了地上的平衡网发射枪，金光一闪，漂移一时甚至都没反应过来自己能动了。

“快躲起来！”他怔怔地看着科学家朝他喊道，“还愣着干什么，快呀！”

“呃——谢谢——”

感知器随手把发射枪丢到一边，蹒跚着朝巷口快步走去，试图拦住减震杆的小队。“最近警卫队——不，我不该说的，总之低调点，好吗？为了你自己！”

“我知道了。”漂移低声道，他盯了一会儿感知器——对方并没有回头，正在紧张地盯着巷口——抄起地上的发射枪变形成载具飞驰而去。


	11. 红蜘蛛

红蜘蛛的感应警报系统突然运作起来，他的机体在一瞬间不受控制地上线了。

“ 震荡波——！”他几乎是在看清来者的身影前就开始了怒吼。清醒的感觉令人难以忍受，他还没彻底回想起这痛苦的来源，就必须用毫无节制的吼叫发泄出来。对方那颗硕大的、猩红的光镜在铁笼外射出冰冷的光芒，刺得他头痛欲裂。

“ 看来你还没有恢复理智，红蜘蛛。”霸天虎首席科研官用他一贯冷酷的、毫无起伏的声音说道，“威震天首领的耐心正在流失——堕落金刚项目已经停摆二十五个月循环了，他需要一个运转正常的负责人。”

“ 如果能让我一枪轰碎你的火种舱，我马上就会恢复理智。”红蜘蛛咬牙切齿地说。此前持续不断的嘶吼让他的发声器严重磨损，眼下他不得不调低输出功率。震荡波很可能就是算准了这点才这么晚现身——以最大程度地避免正面迎接红蜘蛛的怒火。

一如既往的阴险。

“ 对于天火的事，我很遗憾。”震荡波说——一上来就单刀直入，即使是声波也无法做到这样彻底的镇静和冷酷。红蜘蛛根本无法忍受从他的嘴里听到那个名字，暴怒地跳起身，却又因为能量过低而摔倒在地，震荡波从而平静地说了下去。“他是一名优秀的科学家，可敬的研究者——”他停顿了一下，“我想，还是一位诚挚的友人。”

“友人？你配吗——震荡波！”红蜘蛛咆哮道，“是你造出来的怪物害死了他，把他——炸成了一千一万个碎片！现在他已经死了，你才跑来这里演这出情深意重的戏码，你怎么敢——”

“皮影戏抹除了我所有的情感，但我的记忆并没有受损。”震荡波简单地说。

“渣的，你以为我关心皮影戏把你变成了一个什么样的怪物？”红蜘蛛恶狠狠地说，内心的恶意让他几近疯狂，“哦不，也许有朝一日我会关心——如果哪天那些医师能研究出逆皮影戏的手术，重新扭转你的处理器，震荡波，我会很好奇——当你的情感回路重新上线、意识到自己究竟做了什么的时候，会是一副什么样的表情！”

在那一瞬间，他说的话好像激起了一些什么——牢笼外的独光镜骤然变得血红。然而下一塞秒后，震荡波平静的声音响起，仿佛在宣告刚才那一幕只是红蜘蛛的幻觉：“我来这是有一件事要告诉你，副官。”

红蜘蛛没有回答，刚才那场攻击已经耗尽了他全部的力气。

“ 我和手术刀研究了你的处理器和机体扫描数据，我们认为你之所以受到这么大的刺激，是因为你和天火的火种还处于融合状态。”

这句话的效果才是立竿见影——红蜘蛛的光镜骇人地瞪大了，仿佛有一只手突然攫紧了他的颈部线路，他几乎无法理解震荡波的意思。

“ 胡扯，你这二流科学家，你怎么敢——”他的风扇以和其磨损程度不相称的惊人速度运转起来，这不可能！这不可能！“我们之前试验过的！火种融合已经断裂了！”

“ 我们之前借用了皮影戏的部分技术对你进行实验，或许只是达成了暂时的火种融合断裂。”震荡波平铺直叙地说道，直视着红蜘蛛布满惊骇和惶恐的光镜，“太阳风事件中，如果你们的火种不在融合状态，无法解释你会受到这么强烈的精神刺激，更无法解释你的处理器闪回中会出现天火视角的片段。”

“ 天火视角……”

“在去地球前的十个星循环，他一直都在特拉坎星上独自进行科研活动。这些片段出现在了你的处理器中，用其他理由无法进行解释。”

“哈！”红蜘蛛怪异地大笑了一声，他看上去完全丧失理智了，“难怪我们一直找不到他！我以为他既然要躲开我，一定会尽力避开我知道的、跟我有渊源的地方——”

“ 而要解释为什么你还活着——”

“ 是啊，为什么？”红蜘蛛的光镜一下子亮了，透出一股吓人的狂热，“这不合理，他当时设置在自己火种里的那个程序——如果火种连结依然存在，我不是也应该——”他发起抖来，“也应该——”

“ 虽然没有足够的事实数据支撑，但我相信这个判断是正确的。”震荡波说，光镜中映出红蜘蛛颓然瘫坐在地上的身影，“他那时并没有真的设定那个程序。”

“一直以来，你们的生死并没有真的绑定在一起。”


	12. 死锁

死锁被叫醒时非常恼火——他昨晚才结束了一场持续三个日循环的太空激战，醒来时两臂的线路隐隐作痛，炮火声仿佛还回荡在声讯接收器旁。

“乱世枭最好有什么重要的事找我。”他烦躁地说，粗暴地将充电接口从自己胸口扯下。

“哦，非常重要——滑膛炮小队刚刚截获了一艘在附近乱窜的拾荒者飞船，货舱满满当当地塞了近十五塞吨的高精尖零件。——全是上等货。”先锋队成员回答道，语气里是掩盖不住的贪婪，“老大让你去从他们嘴里问出零件的来源。那几个家伙视财如命，不来点儿狠招他们是不会说的。”

死锁扬起眉弓，总算流露出了一丝兴趣：“零件？有武器部件吗？”

几个成员脸色一沉。

“悠着点儿，死锁。过于频繁地升级装甲和火炮会让你的处理器承受不了的。”

“你是在说你自己吧。”死锁漫不经心地说。

他早瞥见了其他TF混杂着忌惮和怨恨的眼神。但那又怎么样？他加入霸天虎不是为了照顾旁人的感受的。

说起来，像垫圈那样善解人意、总是把他人感受放在第一位的TF，最后又得到了什么好结果呢？

审讯室里一片狼藉。乱世枭做事还是那么粗暴又愚蠢——死锁面无表情地跨过散落在门口的装甲残片，用脚拨了拨瘫倒在地的拾荒者。

“颈部线路都捏爆了，你别是指望他会发内线通讯给你招认吧。”

“你太慢了。”身形庞大的指挥官站在审讯室中央，把奄奄一息的拾荒者头目摔到副官的脚边，“这个还运作着，问吧。”

死锁并没有理会脚下痛苦呻吟的机体，而是走向一旁的合金桌，随意拨弄了一番上面陈列的零件——拾荒者的成果。他拿起一枚构造精巧的齿轮仔细看了看，随口问道：“这玩意儿是做什么的？”

拾荒者艰难地抬起头，半是畏惧半是愤恨地看了他一眼，并不回答。

死锁轻笑一声：“你不知道么？我刚看了一眼收缴上来的你们的随身武器，上面可都装配着这个啊。” 他从子空间里抽出一把白色的旧式博制手枪，用颇为欣赏的眼光打量了一番，“——加速齿轮，可以有效提升所有枪械的射击速度。这可是锻金实验室七个月循环前才研发出的最新配件，我都只见过样图。你们几个第二受训期都没通过的家伙，是怎么完成这样高精尖的武器改装的？”

在场的TF都捕捉到了俘虏光镜中一闪而过的惊慌。乱世枭发出了一声令人毛骨悚然的低笑，沉重的身躯将合金椅压得吱呀作响。拾荒者沉不住气了，结结巴巴道：“这、这些武器，我们捡到的时候就是这副样子——”

“撒谎。”死锁冷酷地打断了他，“微粒识别显示这些枪你们已经用了很久了，而加速齿轮是最近才装上去的，做改装的还是个专业人士。你们想必是经过了某个博派的科研站，洗劫了他们的仓库，逼迫他们的科研官为你们做武器改装——虽然不知道那地方发生了什么让你们这样的炉渣钻了空子，不过现在看来，你们的好运气没能维持多久。”

他直起身来，露出一丝带着胜利的冷笑。

“他们抓来的博派科研官多半还在飞船上，去搜。”

拾荒者的光镜骤然变亮，脸上绝望和难以置信的神情无疑宣告了死锁的正确。乱世枭阴恻恻地看向一旁：“看来你们这群蠢货，当时看到大批的零件就顾不上其它了啊。”滑膛炮小队噤若寒蝉，吓得说不出话来。死锁望着墙边失魂落魄的俘虏，冷冷道： “你们一直不说实话，是想护着那个博派吗？有意思，这可不像拾荒者的作风。”

拾荒者垂着头，低声道：“那……那是个不错的家伙，教了我们很多东西，他说无论如何也不能让狂派知道科研站的位置……”

“看来你们的希望是落空了。”死锁嗤笑道，审讯室门口传来一阵骚动——几个先锋小队的成员押着一个神色惊惶的博派TF出现了。死锁是对的——这点让滑膛炮小队的成员们恨得牙痒痒。

“陆行！”博派科研官看到瘫坐在地的拾荒者头目，惊叫道。

死锁抬头看向他，嘲弄的笑容僵在了嘴角。

“嘿——小教授，我很抱歉——”陆行苦笑着望向门口。他没能说完——乱世枭踏着沉重的步子走了过来，一枪打爆了他的火种舱。

科研官尖叫起来，试图挣脱先锋队的束缚向前扑。死锁怔在原地，光镜中映出对方红白的涂装和黑色的头雕——他认得这个TF。加入霸天虎以来，他自己经历过多次升级和换装，外观已经完全不同了，但眼前的TF和七百个星循环前站在末路大街上的样子几乎没什么区别。

——那个叫感知器的科学家，当年曾经救过他一命。

死锁不动声色地盯着感知器看了一会儿，发现他还是有一些细微的变化的——首先，腿部装上了轮胎。看来战争年代，再不善武斗的科学家也得改装出一个载具模式。他正想得出神，感知器突然抬起头来——两人的目光相遇了。

死锁的火种微微一跳，但很快平静了下来。感知器明显并没有认出他，而是以愤怒的眼神扫视在场所有的狂派。

“他——陆行的小队是中立派！你们怎么敢这样藐视水晶城公约？”

滑膛炮的几个手下对视了一眼，满不在乎道：“什么公约？”

“你们——”感知器惊怒交加，“公约规定，两派内战不能波及到中立派！”

“啊，是嘛。”滑膛炮狡猾地狞笑道，“也就是说，对付像你这样的汽车人是没有什么限制的了？”他突然出手，对准感知器的胸甲猛地击出一拳。砰的一声，感知器一下子栽倒在地，胸前的玻璃裂开了几道缝。

滑膛炮还想动手，右臂却被人牢牢地抓住了，“喂——”死锁低沉的声音透露着十足的威胁意味，“你也不用蠢得这么明显吧？这小子是难得一见会装配加速齿轮的技术人才，你弄伤了他，去哪里找其他的科研官赔给我？”

“赔给你？”滑膛炮惊疑不定，却怎么也甩不开死锁的钳制，“你渣的——”

“这个小显微镜归我了。”死锁高声道，“没有我你们找不到他，你知道的。”

乱世枭用审视的眼光盯了他一会儿。“死锁！”滑膛炮咬牙切齿道，“俘虏博派科研官是整支小队的战利品，你怎么敢独吞——”

“你想领功就去领吧，我无所谓。”死锁不耐烦地说，“我只是需要一个像样的改装师。螺母的手艺实在是太差了。”

在场的TF交换了一番惊异的眼神。乱世枭扬起眉弓：“你让一个博派科研官负责改装你的机体？你就不怕他在你的装甲里嵌入一枚炸弹 ，把我们整艘船轰上天？”

“如果我是滑膛炮，估计还有这个可能。”死锁冷淡地说，“你们最好快点教会他引爆器和变速杆之间的区别。”

他转过身，一把拎起了愣在原地的感知器——这个傻乎乎的科学家也太轻了——在滑膛炮气急败坏的怒骂声中离开了。

“我不会为你做任何机体改装或升级的。”

被死锁强拉着带进实验室后，感知器硬梆梆地丢出一句。

“你可以不用这么大声。”死锁恼火地说，看着感知器这副毫不领情的样子，他已经有点后悔了，“或许比起毫发无伤地坐在这儿，你更想让滑膛炮听见你的大声嚷嚷，然后理直气壮地给你拷上抑制夹钳、押到囚室里呆着？”

感知器一怔，怒视着他道：“你们还滥用抑制夹钳？只有对待高威胁的战俘才能——”

“我今天已经听够你的公约教学了。”死锁大为光火，“别说抑制夹钳这玩意儿就是你那些铁堡研究院的混蛋同僚们研究出来的，战前警卫队在我们身上滥用它的次数还少吗？”

感知器愣住了，一下子安静了下来。死锁看着他略带委顿的神情，怒气不由退了大半，两人坐着沉默了一阵，感知器突然问道：“你怎么知道我以前在铁堡研究院工作过？”

死锁张口结舌。

怎么知道的？因为我们当年有过一场再短暂不过的相遇，你曾经救过我？因为你是我遇到过来自东区唯一的善意，所以即使过了这么多个星循环，我依然一眼认出了你？他盯着感知器湛蓝而澄净的光镜，试图在里面发现对自己哪怕最细微的一丝熟悉。

他没能成功。

半晌他才开口道：“你是个显微镜。”

感知器愣了一下。

“我是说——这样的变形形态即使在科学家中也是很少见的，铁堡研究院不可能不把你招募进去。”

“噢。”感知器轻声道，“或许是吧。我自被魔力神球赋予火种以来就是这样的形态，我想……我也没有别的选择，是不是？”

“怎么，出生就可以得到最宝贵的科学家形态，你还不满意么？”死锁尖刻地说，“如果你想感受一下身为平平无奇的四轮、机体铸造在末路大街的人生——”

“你也是从末路大街来的？”感知器突然问道。

死锁怔住了，他的火种在他意识到之前怦怦跳动了起来。“‘也’？”他追问道，情不自禁地——本意并非如此——带上了一丝迫切的口吻，“像你这样一辈子生活在东区的TF，难道还认识——”

“声波。”感知器低声道，死锁全身的电路都失望得静默了下来。“实际上，他跟我的另一个朋友曾经很亲近。当然我知道他现在已经是——”

“威震天大人的左膀右臂，是啊。”死锁厌烦地说，口气恶劣得有点没有必要，但他一时控制不住。感知器有些迷惑地看着他，迟疑道：“嗯，还有一个TF……漂移，你认识吗？听说他在末路大街还挺有名的。”

“噢。”死锁含糊地说。他先是感到一阵难以抑制的狂喜，随后——仿佛在云中漫步时一头撞上了一堵坚硬的合金墙，他一下子清醒了过来。

“……我从没听说过这个名字。”


	13. 感知器

死锁可能是真的想帮他。

感知器花了好几个日循环才确认了这一点。他原本和船上的其他TF一样，以为这个武器狂人强行将自己从乱世枭光镜下带走是为了独占一名好用的技师——这非常说得通。但事实上，死锁把他安置在自己的舱室里后并没有要求他做任何事，只是让他乖乖地在屋里呆着，别跟任何别的TF交谈；他也再没有怎么见过除了死锁以外的其他船员，只能偶尔听见舱室门外传来他们的交谈。

“——没错，我在情报中心的数据库里查不到任何关于‘百分比’（Percentage）这个名字的信息。”某一天感知器从门缝里看到死锁不耐烦地挥舞着双手，对面似乎是滑膛炮小队的某个成员，“那家伙就是铁堡研究院某个下属机构的助理研究员而已。他要是真有重要到在我们的情报里有记录，会被博派到这种远离塞伯坦的鬼地方，跟拾荒队为伍吗？”

对方似乎被他说服了，不情不愿地嘟哝了两声便转身离去。死锁回到房间反手关上了门，正迎上感知器迷惑不解的目光。

“你不知道我叫什么名字。”科学家诚实地说。他不明白死锁为什么要编造这样的谎话——“百分比”这个名字还很巧合地与他的真名有些接近。

死锁瞪了他一眼，似乎被他的刨根问底有些惹恼了。“你还是学不会在什么时候该闭嘴，是不是？”他恼火地说，从风扇里吐出一股浊气，随手从柜子里拿了一瓶高纯度能量液。

“……你知道，你在摄入高纯的时候应该先把不必要的重型枪械卸下来。”感知器看着从他的颈部线路里飘散出来的白烟，谨慎地提出建议，“否则它们会自动吸收大部分能量液用作变形储备，你的机体就没法获得足够的修复——”

死锁重重地把合金瓶掼到了桌上，感知器立刻闭上了嘴——他看上去马上就要发作了。

“有这个时间，不如先担心担心你自己吧。”但副官最后只是悻悻地把自己摔进了扶手椅里，无可奈何似地瞪着被电力场限制在自己舱室角落里的科学家。感知器困惑地皱起眉头：“你不是想让我给你做武器改装吗？我不会那么做的，但是——我也不想看到一个TF因为无知而冒进的机体升级产生火种或处理器方面的问题。”

死锁红色的光镜从他身上移开了。他的神情很复杂，似乎在因为什么事情感到异常烦躁。过了半晌，他才用一种带着疲倦和妥协的声音说道：“那你过来吧。”

感知器愣了一下，才发现身边的电力场已经撤去了——虽然他的颈部线路上还戴着铐锁。死锁下线了光镜，进入了待机状态，周身发出处理器运作产生的平和的嗡鸣声。他看起来不再像平日里那样凶狠又充满攻击性了，感知器大着胆子走到了他身边。

科学家敏锐地探测到了一股新鲜机体能量液的气味——他不禁僵了一下。死锁在回舱室之前应该已经洗了个能量浴，但机体能量液的味道是没那么容易掩盖的。感知器伸手摸了摸死锁的两臂装甲，果然还在发烫——他刚刚经历了一场战斗。

感知器像触电一般缩回了手，他突然意识到那些溅落在眼前这台机体上的能量液可能是属于谁的。这当然不一定，因为博派的主力都在近塞伯坦星系，很少会派部队到布罗这么远的地方巡逻，但哪怕是1%的可能性，也足以令他作呕般的抗拒——“我们是跟一支叛逃霸天虎的小队干了一仗。”死锁突然说。他的光镜上线了，在黑暗的舱室中透着幽深的红光。

感知器发起抖来。他痛恨自己居然现在才真正意识到这个事实——死锁是个狂派，是个全副武装在第一线作战的狂派，“但你以前——”他颤着声道，“——我以前当然杀过博派的TF。”死锁仿佛知道他要说什么，冷冷地打断了他。

感知器沉默了，风扇却大声地运作起来。死锁感到精疲力竭——他今天没有兴致和一个科学家进行战争道德的争论。他正打算直接把对方赶回电力场里，感知器突然抬起头来，凝视着他道：“你为什么这么执着于升级自己的机体和枪械装备？”

死锁瞪着他，似乎不明白他为什么要问这么莫名其妙的问题。“我的意思是……你的机体对于一线战斗来说过于惹眼了。”感知器解释道，“这虽然能给对手造成强大的心理震撼，却也很容易成为被集火的目标。你的出发点是单纯的在战场上获胜、提高生还率吗？”他犹豫了一会儿，在死锁的沉默中给出了自己的猜想，“还是说，这只是你获得安全感的一种方式？”

他说完就有点后悔。自己太忘形了——由于感觉到死锁并不会真的伤害自己，就直接问了这样颇为冒犯的问题。但这是他第一次真正意义上和一个狂派谈话，他发现很难去控制自己——因为他想知道，他非常想知道，自战争爆发以来他的处理器中一直有一团消散不去的阴影：这场战争究竟是怎么发生的？

他只短暂地在塞伯坦待过十个星循环。似乎是天火有意的安排，他一直被屏蔽在母星日渐飘摇的政治局势之外。他在各个殖民星的科研基地中轮岗，但每个基地都是一样的——单纯、和平、与世无争。但即使这样他还是逐渐意识到了不对：他越来越少地从留在塞伯坦的录音机那里听到关于那个西区的TF——声波的消息，要知道录音机以前一段话要提到他好几次呢；红蜘蛛不知从什么时候起离开了天火小队，不知所踪；烙铁、钢鞭、钻探机……最后就连天火都被召回了塞伯坦。临走前他给了感知器一个任务：前往几所边缘星系的科研站协助其他科研员回收所有资料和研究成果——如果无法全部回收，就就地销毁。

他孤身向着和塞伯坦相反的方向前行，一路上听到了各种可怕的事：塞伯坦爆发了内战，他熟悉的一些TF：剑舞者、轮胎、神风队……加入了政府军，天火和录音机再没有了消息，而叛军——他们自称“霸天虎”——的势力一路壮大。某一天警车介入了他和铁堡研究院的特别通讯频道，要求他为政府军工作，同时带来了一些更惊人的消息：声波，红蜘蛛，甚至还有——震荡波议员，都加入了狂派的队伍。

这一切——都太让人难以置信了。我们的母星究竟发生了什么？感知器在一片惊惶和迷茫中四处奔波，警车让他继续完成天火交给他的任务。可是越到后来，当他降落在某个星球上时——越发地只能看到残垣断壁和空无一人的、破败的科研站。战火席卷各殖民星的速度比所有TF想象得还要快，一切开始变得不受控制。

他们都是为了什么而投身于战争？像死锁这样的TF——他毫无疑问极其擅长战斗，但他对枪械持有的那种近乎执着的痴迷——他在战前经历过什么？末路大街——当年的声波和漂移——

“以前在贫民窟，只有警卫队有能力装备火器，因而他们可以随意镇压我们——没有TF会在意。”死锁突然开口，感知器一怔，“那个家伙，垫圈——他跟你一样有着愚蠢的善心，我们的伙伴被抓了，他试图劝说警卫队——”他的风扇重重地吐出一口气，“他们轻而易举地杀了他，一枪打碎了他的火种。那时我觉得再也无法忍受了，实际上我们已经忍耐了太久——那些蠢货，他们赤手空拳根本打不过我，就因为他们的政府给他们配上了武器，真渣的见鬼，我——我卸掉了其中一个蠢货警察的手臂，从他那里夺过了枪，开火——我以前从没接受过射击训练。”他轻声说，“但那时我觉得好像那把枪一直以来就是我机体的一部分一样。”

感知器说不出话来。舱室里一片寂静。半晌，死锁听见他用发声器被堵住了一般的声音说：“……我帮你把这些枪炮先卸下来。”

他的手抚上死锁的臂甲，手指灵巧地在线路间穿梭。死锁一僵，感到自己的机体一下子发起烧来，但他不敢把风扇开得太大声。“你这家伙，怎么每次都冷不防地动手动脚……”他想起上一次和对方在末路大街的相遇——差点说漏了嘴。

还好感知器并没有意识到什么。“卸下来你会觉得轻松一些。”他轻柔地叹了一口气，死锁的火种颤动起来，“好好休息吧。”

死锁很快意识到自己没有办法一直护着感知器。

事实上，他也不知道自己一意孤行地从其他同僚手里硬把这个小显微镜抢过来有什么意义。感知器是博派的科研官，他大脑模块中存储的海量技术信息注定了狂派不会轻易放过他。死锁作为飞船上的副官，虽然能以个人需求为由避免感知器遭受和拾荒者一样的命运，却没有权力阻止自己的顶头上司对俘虏进行完全正当的审问。

“我需要和你的小技师单独谈谈，死锁。”乱世枭阴森森地说道，合上了审讯室的大门，“这是上头的意思。”

死锁僵在门外，感到一阵强烈的烦躁不安。乱世枭即便在狂派中都是个目中无人的棘手角色，被他称为“上头”的绝不可能是普通的区域指挥官，至少也得是卡隆那边的TF。总指挥部为什么要在意一个流落在布罗的博派俘虏？一般在这种边缘星系抓到的博派，游击小队只需上报最近的霸天虎驻扎基地便可随意处置，即使科研官在战场上并不常见，也不至于要惊动高层。谁会觉得他有什么特别呢？要知道在死锁不动声色的阻挠下，滑膛炮等TF没能靠动粗从感知器口中问出任何跟他的身份相关的信息，报告也只得草草了事。包括感知器本人在内，没有任何TF知道死锁对感知器的了解。

他只是个弱小的、完全没有接受过战斗训练的小书呆子而已，能对我们的大业产生什么威胁呢？死锁这样劝慰自己。他有意无意地忽视了一些显而易见但与自己意愿相左的证据——比如感知器对加速齿轮和其他枪械配件深厚的专业知识。“你的武器配置亟需整体优化。”某一天在死锁试图强行给自己的肩炮进行精度升级的时候，科学家冷不丁地说，“再这样下去你的处理器会不堪重负的。”

以前也有TF对死锁说过同样的话，但鉴于这次的发言来自感知器，他决定不再装聋作哑。“既然你看不下去，”枪械狂人揶揄道，故意张开双臂以展示自己的机体，“不如来教教我怎么优化？”

感知器似乎对自己忍不住开口指点了死锁深感懊恼，他不说话了。

死锁一屁股坐到了感知器身边，用略显夸张的动作揉按着自己的颈部线路：”啧，我觉得这玩意儿快要把我的脖子压断了——”

末路大街出身的TF都很擅长伪装出一副可怜而无害的样子。感知器迟疑地看了他一眼，皱着眉道：“我们……汽车人是不会装配这么多重型杀伤性火器的，就算是为了自保，你也没有必要把自己变成一个行走的弹药库。”

“大概是吧，可是像布罗这样的边缘星系可不仅仅有高雅的政府军。”死锁耸耸肩，“这里的势力盘根错节，所谓的中立派也是四分五裂，各打各的算盘，你以为帮那些拾荒者精进武器就不是在背叛汽车人吗？当初他们可是洗劫了你们的科研站——”

“不是的！”感知器大声道，“陆行他们……他们本来生活在附近的一个小殖民星，被战火波及后，他们好不容易才整修了一艘飞船逃出来，落在科研站时已经有好几十个日循环没有摄入过能量了……那些零部件本来是由我去负责销毁的，飞船太少，没办法把所有物资都运回塞伯坦，我想着既然如此，不如送给有需要的TF，没想到你们——你们——”他的语气悲愤起来，扭过头去再不肯跟死锁对视。

死锁沉默了。他并不觉得愧疚：在布罗这种地方傻乎乎地开着一艘塞满上等部件的老旧民用飞船晃来晃去，拾荒者们即使没有落在乱世枭手里，也会被别的什么TF盯上。事实上——意识到这点后死锁的油压有些不稳——还好是他们拦截了这艘飞船。不然谁知道感知器会遇上些什么呢？这家伙只是好心而已。想到这儿他又感到一阵恼怒：七个星循环过去了，这个小显微镜一点儿长进也没有。他当时那样冒冒失失地向一个末路大街的流窜犯伸出援手，全然没意识到这可能会让自己丢掉在研究院的工作，就像此前全然没意识到他对拾荒者的帮助可能会连害得自己丧命一样。

这场战争到底和他有什么关系？死锁愤怒地想，他为什么不能老老实实地藏起来，躲得远远的——

然后现在“上头”还要找他的麻烦。

死锁在审讯室门外听不到里边的一点儿动静，感到难以忍受的焦躁不安。

“红蜘蛛亲自传来的内部通讯，”乱世枭冷漠地说，“这个科研官得帮我们做事。”

死锁恼火极了——审讯结束后他没能见到感知器——以至于没有意识到这件事本身有多么的不寻常。“他现在就在帮我做事！”他大声道，“你把他弄到哪去了？”

“‘我们’指的是整个狂派，你这个自大的蠢货。”乱世枭威胁地看了自己的副官一眼，“你那些升级机体的小把戏可以交给螺母——红蜘蛛需要他做真正的前沿武器开发。”

死锁瞪着他，觉得十分荒谬。

“武器开发？”他难以置信，“交给一个博派的科研官？红蜘蛛在想什么——你们哪来的自信他会乖乖听话？”

“这个不需要你操心。”乱世枭冷酷地说，“红蜘蛛正在从塞伯坦赶往这里。如果到时候那个显微镜没能交出像样的图纸……你知道那个Seeker的手段，他可能宁可自己的火种在此之前熄灭。”

身形庞大的指挥官踏着沉重的步伐离开了。死锁怔在原地，火种像发了疯一般战栗起来。


	14. 红蜘蛛

红蜘蛛趾高气昂地从自己的穿梭艇里走了下来，打量着面前前来迎接他的滑膛炮一行。净是些面目可憎的低级士兵。他不高兴地想，太拿不出手了。

“红蜘蛛大人！”滑膛炮赶忙迎上去，“您来的比预定的时间要早——”

早知道这里是这副情形，我就该带惊天雷他们几个一起过来。红蜘蛛继续盘算着，完全无视了对方的殷勤。

这样他们就会知道同样是航天飞机，大火车那家伙是那么的粗鄙不堪。

霸天虎值得最顶尖的人才，这次只要我——

他回过神来，抬起下巴道：“你们把他关在哪儿了？”

“我这就带您过去。”

“说实在的，我简直要佩服你们的愚蠢了。”红蜘蛛傲慢地说，“问不出名字也就罢了，他是个显微镜——这么明显的特征，你们居然这么晚才跟我汇报？”

“是……我们对科研形态的TF没有什么了解。”滑膛炮诚惶诚恐。

“算了。”红蜘蛛一挥手。他今天非常兴奋，这点小事影响不了他的心情——

“普神注定了他逃不出我的手掌心。晚几个月循环罢了——我等得起。”

飞船底层的工程室。感知器惊异地望着门口怒气冲冲的TF。

“死锁？你怎么了——乱世枭说不能让任何TF进来——”他还没说完，对方已经大步流星地走了进来，扫视着他面前的工作台：上面空无一物，只有显示屏上闪动着一些晦涩难懂的文字。

“所以他们说的是真的？”死锁咬牙切齿地说。工程室的大门被合上了——看来守门的TF并不打算为了乱世枭的命令挑战眼下暴怒的副官。“三个月循环了，你还只是在盯着这篇论文看，没做出一点东西来？”他忍不住咆哮起来，“你知不知道，红蜘蛛随时可能降落在我们的飞船上，他说过要验收你的成果，他要看到图纸！你如果不按他说的做，我——我没法在他的手底下——”

感知器呆呆地望着他，仿佛被吓到了。

死锁缓了一口气——科学家的表情看起来有点奇怪，这让他又忍不住担心起来。渣的，他们已经三个月循环没见过面了——自从红蜘蛛的的命令传达下来后，感知器一直被关在这个工程室里。今天他终于无法忍受了——在听说科学家的项目毫无进展后，恐惧像一只利爪攫住了他的火种——他强行冲进了底层，没有船员能拦住他。

感知器犹豫了一下。“我不能为霸天虎开发武器——但是，”他看到死锁扭曲的表情，忙补充道，“我想……红蜘蛛也并没有真的打算让我把这样东西开发出来。”

死锁怔住了：“什么意思？”

“我和红蜘蛛在战前是旧识。”感知器说，死锁的光镜放大了，“我不知道他从哪儿拿到这篇论文的。这是一版修复出来的残卷，很多内容不甚清晰，但是——我大概知道谁是作者。”

死锁瞪着他。

“所以是谁——”

他没能问完。工程室的大门倏地打开了，滑膛炮站在门口，又惊又怒地看着本不该出现在这里的副官。

死锁的火种猛然收紧了。在滑膛炮身后，另一个TF走了进来，华丽的机翼将门口的空间挤得满满当当。

“感知器，好久不见了。”红蜘蛛用异常甜美的声音微笑道，“你有什么头绪了吗？”

死锁下意识地挡在感知器面前。科学家却站起身来，认真地盯着红蜘蛛的光镜。他必须得问个清楚。

“红蜘蛛，这篇论文是天火的手笔，对不对？”他严厉地问。红蜘蛛的笑容慢慢扩大了，这让感知器更加心惊。“他在你手里吗？——你对他做了什么？”

“你简直是完全按照我的剧本在走啊，感知器。”红蜘蛛带着恶意的笑容在屋里踱步，满意地看着工作桌对面失魂落魄的前队友，“我就知道你会看出来，也知道你会忍不住来质问我——天火把你保护得真好，不是吗？”

感知器低声道：“你既然已经确定他是作者，又何必让我再——”

“我需要一个证据！——一个确凿无疑的证据。”红蜘蛛猛然收起了笑容，猩红的光镜变得格外吓人，“我和他分道扬镳很久了，这之后我一直忙于霸天虎的大业，再也没有读过他的任何作品。只有你——只有你才最了解他在学术写作上的习惯，也只有你是个不会说谎的小傻瓜。既然你都这么说了，”他的神情变得很热烈，“看来我的判断是正确的。”

“……你很想见他，是不是？”感知器悲哀地看着他，“红蜘蛛，你们为什么——”

“我想见他，因为霸天虎需要最一流的科技人才来打赢这场战争。”红蜘蛛厉声道，“但我一直找不到他……这篇论文是我的手下在某个殖民星上的一艘废弃飞船里发现的。你大概也看出来了，这是一篇关于‘战斗装甲’的文章。很有趣，是不是？”他恶劣地大笑起来，“看看我们闹了个怎样的天翻地覆！就连天火，这种喊着‘科学为和平而生’的TF，也开始研究起了武器——”

“但他是不可能加入霸天虎的。”感知器咬牙道，“他就算迫不得已研究武器，也不可能——”

“这可由不得他。”红蜘蛛冷笑道，“这篇论文虽然只是一篇残缺的草稿，但战斗装甲的构想绝对是一个天才主意——天火在这点上从不令人失望，是不是？那艘飞船没有废弃多久，我让震荡波想办法修复了里面的通讯系统。我早就知道通过哪个频道他能接收到我的通讯——只是这之前我还没有想好该发些什么。”

他阴冷的目光落在了感知器身上，死锁的机体绷紧了。

“你是我的最后一块拼图，感知器。”

红蜘蛛愉快地在指挥室里哼着青丘小调，乱世枭板着脸坐在一边。自从红蜘蛛自说自话地降落到他的飞船上后，以滑膛炮为首的几个TF便再也不把自己原来的老大放在眼里了。这些蠢货，乱世枭冷冰冰地想，你们不知道自己阿谀奉承的是一个怎样阴险、毒辣、不择手段的——

“客人马上就到了！”滑膛炮看到了显示屏上跳出来的窗口，殷切地朝红蜘蛛喊道。

红蜘蛛不动了，风扇高速运作了起来。他感到自己颈部线路绷得那样紧，几乎要迸溅出火花。

“全员，跟我去起落舱。”他嘶着声音道。

乱世枭暴躁地跟着站起身。死锁这个混账——本来他才应该来干这活计——

自从红蜘蛛来了之后，死锁就一直在底层工程室和那个实际上叫“感知器”的博派科研官呆在一起。他当时主动请求由自己来负责监视俘虏，但谁知道他到底想做什么呢——最近一切都变得非常古怪。

一艘体积比一般穿梭艇大得多的飞艇驶进了靠泊口。

“都给我站好了。”红蜘蛛厉声命令道，他好像突然变得非常焦躁。

降落的TF踩着沉重的脚步走下了伸缩梯。他非常高大，几乎触到了降落舱的天花板——乱世枭留意到他的机体外似乎还罩了一层极精巧的装甲。来客在几步开外停了下来，摘下头盔，露出了一双湛蓝的、锐利的光镜。

“Star，”他低声道，声音如一块大石落进了红蜘蛛的火种舱里，红蜘蛛几乎克制不住地战栗起来，“你真是非要找到我不可啊。”

不错。红蜘蛛在内心回答，他兴奋得背部装甲都在冒冷凝液。

我是非要找到你不可。

而且我成功了。


	15. 天火

天火平静地注视了他一会儿，扬起下巴道：“感知器在哪里？”

“你别搞错了，天火，现在是我在发号施令。”红蜘蛛冷笑道，“你先按照我的要求办事，然后我们再谈感知器。”

天火扬起眉弓，发出了一声极轻的、介于嘲弄和苦笑之间的笑声，随后在红蜘蛛发作前开口道：“你是不是做出了什么东西想让我看？”

红蜘蛛感到一阵甜美的痛恨。天火太了解他了，尽管他们已经有好几个星循环没有见过彼此，但天火永远能在最短的时间内看穿他，看穿他想做的一切，就像当年早早地看穿他自以为掩饰得很好的迷恋一样。天火那仿佛洞穿一切的目光总是让红蜘蛛双脚发软，同时——让他的欲望像火一般燃烧。

“你跟我来。”红蜘蛛哑着声音说，他大着胆子走过去挽住了天火的手臂，天火僵了一下——这让红蜘蛛很得意，“在路上把装甲卸了，否则我的部下会把你轰成一地的碎渣。”

天火看着他趾高气昂的背影——真令人怀念，他心想。当年的红蜘蛛在天火面前总是收敛锋芒的——这听上去不可思议，要知道那时候神风队一个月循环就要状告二十次某TF的“目中无人”呢——以至于天火只有偶尔躲在人群当中，才能欣赏到手握权力时的红蜘蛛真正的姿态：野心勃勃、恣意妄为，同时——让人完全无法移开目光。

时间总还是带来了一些变化。几个星循环过去，如今红蜘蛛在他面前也可以张牙舞爪得肆无忌惮，甚至带上了一丝炫耀的意味。可惜似乎也并不是所有的TF都愿意听他发号施令——天火扫了一眼伫立在一旁的乱世枭，将他对红蜘蛛的嫌恶尽收眼底——看来某位TF又任性地把他人的手下据为己有了。

天火擅自在心里代曾经的下属给这位真舰长道了个歉。

红蜘蛛一路把天火带到了船底的升降艇库，停在了自己来时乘坐的穿梭艇前。“把他的装甲给我。”红蜘蛛命令道，滑膛炮连忙毕恭毕敬地呈上了方才天火卸下的白色装甲。红蜘蛛伸手接过，细细打量了一番，嘴角流露出一丝得意的微笑。“很好——你们都出去吧。”

滑膛炮站在原地没动。“红蜘蛛大人，您要单独——”

“没错，我说得还不够清楚么？”红蜘蛛冷冰冰道，“放心，他最心爱的徒弟在我们手上，他不会对我怎么样的。”

天火平静地说：“我也从来没有对你‘怎么样’过，Star。”

“是啊，你永远是那样的绅士，是不是？永远是冷静的、理智的——傲慢的天火。”红蜘蛛咬牙道。滑膛炮一行离开了，他几乎是贴着天火的机体在和他说话：“就算我想让你对我‘怎么样’……”

天火什么也没说。红蜘蛛冷哼了一声，像是突然不痛快起来，再也没有看天火一眼，径自走进了穿梭艇中。

天火的光镜闪动了两下，几不可闻地轻叹了一口气。

“天火！——你这是什么意思！”红蜘蛛几乎是气势汹汹地冲进了天火的实验室，把一块数据板猛地摔在了科学家的脚边。屋里的几个研究员交换了一个“又来了”的眼神，识趣地起身走了出去。

天火平静地捡起了脚边的数据板——屏幕裂开了，画面定格在某篇文件最后“不予录取”的结论上。他用一种哄幼生体一般令人恼火的耐心语气问道：“又怎么了？”

红蜘蛛看上去快要爆炸了。他一屁股坐到了天火对面的合金椅上，咬牙切齿道：“你不要我？”

天火把数据板放到了一边，简明扼要地说：“这是和委员会商讨后得出来的结果。”

“你怎么敢——我的地质学所有科目都是满分！”

“没错，就像你的军工学所有科目一样。”天火转过头来，直视着他的光镜，“锻金实验室甚至给你发了优先雇佣邀请函，这可是十几个星循环里头一遭，我想你不该放弃——”

“我不在乎！”红蜘蛛怒气冲冲地打断了他，“我才没兴趣整天跟那帮疯疯癫癫的小矮子关在一起，给铁甲军校的傻瓜们磨枪管儿。——我要去外星驻扎！”

“‘外星’意味着资源、补给、娱乐设施都远不如塞伯坦。”天火耐着性子说，“地质研究是很枯燥的，连钻探机有时还抱怨呢——要知道他的变形形态可以让他在地下矿井呆得很舒服。”

“怎么，你该不会还想说我的变形形态不适合做地质研究吧？”红蜘蛛讽刺道，“我之前听说你是功能主义的坚决反对者啊。”

“政治倾向上是的，但这不意味着从事实角度我全盘否定他们的观点。”天火慢条斯理地说，“而且这件事跟你的变形形态无关，Star。我只是觉得我们小队的工作并不适合你，你是个充满激情、富有创造力的TF，应该去更有前瞻性的研究机构。”

红蜘蛛眯起了光镜——这说明他马上要大发雷霆了：“这就是你无视我意向书的原因？就好像我表达得还不够清楚似的——整一页文件我只填了地质研究实验室这一项意愿。锻金实验室倒给我发了优先雇佣书，那你呢？——你甚至不愿替我在委员会面前争取一下！”

天火微微一怔。红蜘蛛看上去不仅仅是愤怒——他的声音都发抖了，瞪视天火的光镜中透露着难以置信。实验室里沉默了一阵。

半晌天火才轻声道：“……既然你只打算申请地质研究实验室，当时又为什么要那么认真地对待军工学的考试呢？”

红蜘蛛瞪着他：“你在说什么蠢话？我根本没有认真对待——”

“我当然相信你只要去了考场就能获得很高的分数。”天火说道，脸上是一种令红蜘蛛既恼火又迷惑的严肃表情，“但是事实上，除了地质学和军工学以外，其他几场考试——化学、硅生物学、建筑学——你全都交了白卷。所以我想，你应该还是对军工挺感兴趣的。”

红蜘蛛从椅子上跳了起来，他看上去——这很难想象——比之前更愤怒了。

“就这样？”飞行者大声嚷道，光镜简直要喷出火来，“这就是你的理由？天火——该死的，你以为你是谁？你怎么敢靠这种完全随机的证据随意揣测我！你怎么能——因为这种可笑的原因，就随意决定我的去向？”

天火没有回答，他的光镜颜色变得很深。

“说话！”红蜘蛛尖叫道，几乎要歇斯底里了。

天火叹了一口气，也站起身来。他实在是太高大了，头雕几乎贴到了天花板——红蜘蛛的火种不自觉地颤动了一下。他不得不抬起头来和天火对视，并因此感到更加恼怒。

“那我问你一件事吧，Star。”天火简单地说，“如果地质研究实验室的负责人不是我，你还会这么坚持要申请吗？”

红蜘蛛看上去像是被雷劈中了一样。他张了张嘴，几乎是下意识地说：“你在说什——”

“你很清楚这是在选择你之后——甚至可能是你一生——的职业，对吧？”天火说，“我想你应该找一些更合理的衡量标准。”

红蜘蛛没有说话。破天荒的，他这次说不出话来。天火看上去就像在会议上阐述论文小结时一样冷静——这让他愤怒得、怨恨得、伤心得快要发疯了。

这个炉渣——该死的——见鬼的天火！

他知道了！

他也许早就知道了！

天火大概是从他的表情里读出了他想吼出来的话，犹豫了一下，轻声道：“非要说的话，我觉得还是挺明显的，Star。”

“所以呢？”红蜘蛛哑着声音说，他突然又能开口了——天火愣了一下，“这就是你的回应？看出来之后，你的想法就是——”他的怒火突然又回来了，忍不住抬高了嗓门，“——就是拒绝我加入你的实验室，把我调去别的地方，再也别在你眼前出现？”

天火望着他。“我没有这个意思。”

“那你是什么意思？”红蜘蛛咄咄逼人地说，他向天火迈进了一步，用毫无掩饰的渴求目光盯着他。渣的，他已经不在乎了——反正天火早就知道了！天火的身形僵硬了一下，那一瞬间，红蜘蛛有一种错觉——他似乎要来抓住自己的手。

怒火突然消去了大半。他盯着天火，没有意识到自己在期待什么。

“……我不想你后悔。”天火最终什么也没做，而是很轻地叹了一口气，“我不希望你加入我的队伍之后，才发现这并不是你想要的。就像我说的，这是一份很需要耐心和意志力的工作——”

“你以前是这么悲观的一个家伙吗？”红蜘蛛终于嗅到了一丝不寻常，方才一直压在他火种上那块悲伤和愤怒的大石被移开了，他开始像往常一样更主动地出击，“还是你真的就对我这么没有信心，觉得——”

“我想，我更可能是对自己没有信心。”天火轻声打断了他。

红蜘蛛一下子安静了，他的火种开始疯狂地上蹿下跳。

“——什么意思？”

天火望着他，光镜里投射出柔和的蓝光。

“如果你真的加入我的实验室又离开——嘿，Star……你真的想让我遭受这种事吗？”

这就是天火——固执、古板、矫揉造作的天火。红蜘蛛站在一旁看着科学家将那套白色装甲在全息扫描仪上铺展开来，嘴角泛起一丝因为思及旧事残留的微笑。天火总是用逻辑和理智封藏自己的情感，以至于在外表看起来简直冷酷无情，但当有TF能出手将那些伪装层层剥开时，他又坦诚、真挚得令人猝不及防。红蜘蛛在第一次发现这点后便开始沉迷于从各种角度击破天火的伪装，后来他意识到自己可能是天火身边唯一一个能做到这件事的TF——这让他更加无法停手了。

他最终还是加入了地质研究实验室。像天火预料的那样，枯燥的科考生活和艰苦的外星环境让他很快对这份工作丧失了兴趣，但他坚持得比所有TF预想的都久——毕竟在这个实验室，他还有别的乐趣。

他和天火之间从来没有真的发生过什么——说到底，天火是他的上司，而所有人都知道天火从不越界。一开始这点让一切变得更加有趣——红蜘蛛肆意地游走在所有实验室规章制度的边缘，为自己是天火生活中唯一的不确定因素而得意洋洋。更美妙的是，天火对此毫无办法。无数次红蜘蛛因为同僚的投诉被天火叫到办公室，当看见对方脸上熟悉的古怪表情时——他知道自己赢了。天火无法只把他当作一个普通的下属，尽管他努力让表面看起来是那样，但只有红蜘蛛知道——天火脸上的表情就和当时在铁堡实验室里差点抓住自己的手时一模一样。那或许是天火最接近失控的一次——而对于红蜘蛛来说，没有什么比想象天火失控更让他难以自拔的了。

但后来事情渐渐变得不一样了。

红蜘蛛过了很长时间才不得不承认问题是出在自己身上。仅仅是戏弄天火已经无法满足他，他需要天火真的做点什么——为什么不呢？明明他们两个都心知肚明。但糟糕的是，当他下定决心要做些比往常更越轨的举动时，一些古怪的、此前从未出现过的想法开始在他的处理器中生成——他真的理解对了吗？会不会当时在实验室真的只是他的错觉呢？会不会一直以来——天火的表情、说过的话、投递过来的眼神——都并不是像他想象的那样呢？红蜘蛛为自己竟然会产生这样的想法感到迷惑，但越思考，就越觉得自己并没有什么确凿的证据。意识到这点后，天火突然间又变得坚不可摧了，仿佛曾经被他剥下来的那些伪装都仅仅是幻觉。天火再次呈现出无懈可击的冷静，红蜘蛛遐想的失控似乎永远不可能在他身上发生。

愤怒和怨恨迅速在红蜘蛛的火种内聚集。他无法去找天火正面对峙——万一那反而证实了他的怀疑怎么办？也再感受不到作弄对方的乐趣。与之相反的，他却常常因为天火的一句话、一个手势而坐立难安。这简直令人难以置信——他，红蜘蛛！竟然会有一天让对手成为掌控节奏的一方！更可怕的是——天火看起来什么也没做。

他没有别的办法——他不能对自己的堕落听之任之。他需要找一个别的去处。


	16. 死锁

“所以，你是怎么跟红蜘蛛认识的？”

死锁不大自在地开口——他被迫做了最先打破沉默的一方。感知器自从红蜘蛛那里得知了他的计划之后就一直把自己锁在底层实验室，完全不说一个字，死锁只能从他们此前破碎的交流中猜出个大概。他听说红蜘蛛设计的对象已经降落到了飞船上，似乎是感知器过去的导师——卑鄙的尖叫鬼。他在心中嗤之以鼻，但并不觉得红蜘蛛做的有什么问题。

说到底，他们是在打仗，有什么余地选择手段？

但眼前的小科学家或许是第一次尝到被背叛和利用的滋味——他看上去完全被击垮了。死锁等了半天也没有听到回答，不由恼火起来，冷冰冰道：“你听到红蜘蛛说的话了——没有你，他也知道那篇玩意儿是谁写的。”

“……我知道。”感知器终于开口了，声音沮丧而疲惫，“我只是——我以为 **他** 至少不会设法对付 **天火** 。”

“别傻了。”死锁说，“我不知道他们之前是什么关系，但是——你认识红蜘蛛，不是吗？我可没见过他对任何TF手软。”

这句话似乎极大地刺痛了感知器。他低声说：“我以为我认识。”

死锁又一次感到了不耐烦。他已经厌倦这样多愁善感的感知器了——到头来，这个傻乎乎的科学家还是没有真正认清自己的处境，没有意识到他所熟悉的一切早已经随着战争分崩离析。他到底懂什么呢？他大脑模块里那些复杂的公式、高深莫测的学问能够帮助他在战争中幸存下来吗？就算红蜘蛛这次放过了他，让他重新在星系间流浪——他又能逃开什么呢？他能保护自己不被其他TF利用、掠夺、践踏吗？

怒火突然攫住了死锁——简直没有任何征兆。他阴沉着脸大踏步走向感知器，在对方反应过来之前粗暴地把他按到了地上。自从加入霸天虎以来，死锁一直任凭情绪肆意操纵自己的行动，以补偿当年那个被愤怒和仇恨长时间折磨却无处宣泄的贫民窟小子。他终于可以不必顾忌任何后果了——这次也一样。感知器像是完全吓呆了，以至于一开始忘记了反抗，等意识到死锁要做什么的时候，他发了疯一般挣扎了起来。

“别自讨苦吃。”死锁哑着声音说。他轻而易举地制住了感知器的双臂，扯开了对方的胸甲，就像撕一片铝箔一般毫不费力。感知器尖叫起来，死锁直接把手指探进了他的口腔，熟练地将他的发声器移了位。这简直太容易了——死锁心想，全副武装的他是科学家质量的两倍，只需稍一施力就能让对方动弹不得。这样一具脆弱、笨拙的机体，能在布罗危机四伏的环境中生存多久？他冷酷地、镇定地想着，感知器脸上惊恐而绝望的神情并没能让他停下来——他没有办法停下来。

如果眼前这个TF注定要被掠夺——

颈部线路突然传来一阵剧痛。死锁闷哼一声，猛地坐起身来。感知器的双手又能自由活动了，他慌不择路地往死锁面甲上挥出一拳，死锁向后躲闪——感知器趁机从他身下挣脱了出去。但刚才那一击显然用尽了科学家全部的力气——他没能跑得更远，而是咣啷一声瘫坐在墙角，风扇发出沉重的嗡鸣。

死锁啧了一声。他揉了揉刚才被感知器用膝盖袭击的部位——那里正危险地窜动着错乱的电流。“……我果然不该让你给我检查机体。”

感知器还是没法说话。他用仇恨的目光怒视死锁，光镜几乎变了色。死锁移开了视线——他还从来没在感知器脸上见过那样的表情。方才令他暴起的怒火和邪念此时突然消失得无影无踪，他感到一阵不知所措。

好吧，至少他没有表面上看上去那么软弱。死锁在心里嘀咕。难堪的沉默持续了很长时间，直到感知器开始试图自己把发声器复位——他发出了一声含混的呻吟，死锁的风扇一下子开启了。

感知器像触了电一般迅速把手指从口中拿了出来。死锁尴尬地僵在原地——他已经不记得自己上次这么窘迫是在什么时候。“……你这样会把自己弄伤的。”他尝试着说点什么，“你需要把膜片向左上方拨——那里有个卡槽。”感知器一动不动。看他的样子，科学家宁可一辈子说不了话，也不愿再在死锁面前尝试修复发声器。

死锁只好闭上了嘴。他不愿意承认自己正在后悔——说到底，一个博派的俘虏在狂派的飞船上遭遇什么都是有可能的，感知器甚至应该庆幸自己是落到 **他** 的手里。但是——意识到这点时死锁感到自己的火种开始缓慢下沉——七个星循环前感知器向他证明了不是所有的东区TF都是目中无人的混蛋，但如今他的所作所为只能证明他和自己曾经看不上的那群败类不过是一丘之貉。

他本来以为自己已经很习惯了——伤害、欺骗、利用，如果不对其他TF这么做，其他TF就会对自己这么做。这是他在末路大街摸爬滚打时得出来的人生信条，在加入狂派后得到了进一步的验证。但他不清楚的是——如果一个TF从来没有伤害、欺骗、利用过他，甚至试图向他提供不求回报的帮助，他应该用什么去回馈。他试图说服自己——“我只是想教会这个天真的科学家如何生存”——但他明白这完完全全是借口。

他不知道该如何回应善意，只好再一次选择掠夺。

感知器的发声器和胸甲最后是那个叫天火的外来者修好的。死锁沉着脸站在一旁，冷冰冰地回应对方严峻的目光——这架大到离谱的太空穿梭机显然是以感知器的保护者自居，这让死锁大为光火。

“别让我再看到你接近他二十塞尺以内。”天火冷冷地说，同时扫了边上神情玩味的红蜘蛛一眼。副官眯起了光镜：“怎么？你总不至于觉得是我指使他这么干的吧？”

“你如果没法保证感知器的安全，我不会协助你们。”

“不用你说我也知道。”红蜘蛛冷哼一声，示意身后的滑膛炮一行。

死锁始终一言不发。他在被带往禁闭室前试图再看一眼感知器，但是——渣的，那台穿梭机简直是一堵墙。直到死锁消失在医疗室的门口，感知器才松了一口气。他转向天火，正迎上对方饱含宽慰和关怀的眼神——他顿时被愧疚和懊悔淹没了。

“天火，我很抱歉——”

“我想你不必白费唇舌了，感知器。”红蜘蛛拉长了声音道，他那一贯轻佻刻薄的口吻让感知器怒上心头，“你知道他会怎么做，你也知道我会怎么做。”

感知器冷冷道：“我没有在跟你说话。”

“跟谁说都一样。”红蜘蛛讥讽道，嘲弄地看向天火，“说真的，我亲爱的朋友——你到底教了他多少没有意义的东西？他的小脑袋瓜竟然到现在都还没有接受现实。这个世界已经天翻地覆了，感知器。”他平静地说，饶有兴致地观察着科学家脸上表情的变化，“你之前所熟悉的所有的一切——外星基地、地质科考、特拉坎星，永远能说了算的天火……都已经不存在了。”

天火面无表情，红蜘蛛露出了一丝恶毒的微笑。

“——这里是我说了算。”

“你非得这样大费周章地折腾他，才能彰显你的掌控力吗？红蜘蛛。”天火突然开口了。

飞行者的光镜锐利地眯了起来。感知器愣住了：他从没想过有朝一日天火会这样跟红蜘蛛说话。他和地质研究实验室的其他同僚一样有一个心照不宣的认知：红蜘蛛永远会得到天火的包容。即使是在——是在现在的情形下。

感知器的火种沉了下去。如果说刚才他还没有完全理解红蜘蛛说的那番话，眼下天火的态度——警惕的、冷峻的——对待红蜘蛛的态度，终于彻彻底底地让他意识到很多事已经不一样、也不再会一样了。尽管红蜘蛛早已不在天火的实验室，成为狂派的高层也已经有好几个星循环了，但在此之前——甚至在因为红蜘蛛的利用而消沉的时候——感知器都没有意识到自己其实还一直抱有最后一丝幻想。

只要天火来了——只要天火在这里——

红蜘蛛哈哈大笑起来。

“好——好极了，天火！”他似乎一下子变得极为兴奋，光镜闪动着猩红的光芒，“你还是有点变化的，是不是？倒也不必这么激动，我不过是在帮你把该给学生上的课好好补全而已。”他瞥了一眼神色颓唐的感知器，看上去不能更满意了，“你应该也发现了，你不能永远护着他，无论再怎么把他往这种边缘星系赶——我们闹出的动静比你想象得大太多了。如果你再不放手，天火——那他就只能保持着现在这个天真的样子，最终被别的TF撕成碎片。”

“说的够多了。”天火冷冷地回答，感知器悲哀地看着他——这证明刚才的敌意并不是错觉，“如果你想尽快向你那位在卡隆的上司献礼，我们最好现在就开始。”

这一次，天火似乎真的激怒他的对手了——真是少见，感知器木然地想。他从来不知道天火还能用这样尖锐讽刺的口吻说话。此时此刻他和红蜘蛛针锋相对，他们看上去惊人的相似。


	17. 感知器

**我必须接受。**

一连好几个日循环，感知器都在客舱室里呆着，严厉地告诉自己。那天天火把他送回房间后，只来得及做简短的告别——“一切都会没事的，感知器，相信我。”导师熟悉的宽厚话语是他这段时间唯一的安慰——就被红蜘蛛催促着前往底层实验室进行战斗装甲的项目。一开始由于极度的低落和疲惫，感知器几乎没有办法回忆起太多那天的事情，后来慢慢的——不知为什么——红蜘蛛关于接受现实的那番话越发鲜明地出现在他的处理器中。

我的确对这场战争一无所知，感知器心想。他曾经听剑舞者在广播里慷慨激昂地痛斥霸天虎，说他们是贪婪而自私的暴乱分子，是视生命如无物的战争狂徒。这的确符合感知器对一部分狂派的认知，比如杀死陆行的乱世枭和他残忍的手下——想到拾荒者小队，他又不禁黯然神伤。但是还有其他一些他曾经自以为熟识的TF——震荡波、红蜘蛛、声波，他们或许对政府有所不满，但他们是能容许同僚无视中立条约、滥杀无辜的TF吗？他们真的宁愿与暴徒和刽子手为伍，也不想通过别的方式来解决问题吗？他们真的觉得——感知器痛苦地想——除了战争，除了将一切破坏殆尽，再没有第二条路了吗？

还有——死锁。

那天之后他再也没有见过这位乱世枭的副手，但每当想起被对方强压在身下的场景，感知器都依然止不住火种的颤抖。除了愤怒和屈辱，他更感到失落和悲凉。他一度以为死锁和其他狂派是不同的——他们之间本来已经建立起了些许的信任，不是吗？他想起死锁和他讲述的当年在贫民窟的故事，这曾经让感知器觉得安慰，因为那至少证明这场战争并不是毫无来由的，他失去的一切并不是白白抛掷在全无意义的仇恨和混沌中。

但这似乎只是感知器的一厢情愿。事实上死锁并没有把他视作可以信赖或依靠的对象，又或者对死锁来说，仇恨和怒火是可以发泄在任何TF身上的——这场战争也允许他这么做。理性和逻辑在这里无法产生作用，就像友好和信任无法帮助感知器避免被袭击一样。

**我必须接受。**

红蜘蛛提醒了他。他的无知和愚蠢已经拖累了天火一次，不能再有第二次了。改变和适应是我们种族特有的能力——感知器心想，我当然也可以做到。我必须做到。

感知器相信天火不会真心实意地想替作风残暴的狂派研制战斗装甲——他的导师在政治倾向上是中立的，但如果非要做选择的话，他多半宁可为政府军效力。红蜘蛛自然也很清楚这点，因此要在议会意识到天火的价值前先把他控制在手里。一旦天火的研究成果被霸天虎应用在战争中，议会的星系级通缉令将会让他在任何中立派都无处容身，红蜘蛛的险恶目的达到了——天火将毫无选择，只能投靠狂派。而目前一切都还来得及——感知器是天火现在任凭红蜘蛛摆布的唯一原因，只要他能及时逃离这艘飞船，摆脱霸天虎的控制，天火就不会再听由对手的任何胁迫。

这做起来很难，而且时间非常紧张——但感知器别无选择。他开始主动接近飞船上的狂派，试图打探出一条逃脱的路线。幸运的是，几乎所有船员都非常轻视他，以至于毫无戒心——他此前的一系列幼稚举动反而帮助了他，没有TF觉得这个满嘴水晶城公约的小科研官有胆量和能力做任何出格的事。

他很快意识到唯一的方法是潜进底层的升降艇库，驾驶拾荒队的飞船离开。那艘船的短距离加速非常迅猛，只要狂派没有立刻发现他的逃离，他就可以在追兵出发之前驶出驾驶员的视野。之后躲避雷达的追踪就简单多了——拾荒队被滑膛炮一行截住的时候，感知器刚刚帮助他们完成了船体隐身模式的升级。

难点在于如何潜入艇库。他本来担心乱世枭在船上启用了较为先进的光镜和机体识别，这意味着他将不得不紧跟在某个船员身后才能潜入。幸好调查证明他们使用的只是普通的ID扫描，但这并没有降低多少难度——所有船员的ID都收在自己的加密子空间中，感知器既不清楚他们的子空间设计在哪里，也无从得知如何打开它们。

他想出了一个办法，主动申请在医疗室帮忙。滑膛炮一开始对这一提议嗤之以鼻，直到有一天感知器在螺母束手无策的情况下修好了他的变形齿轮。红蜘蛛——自从战斗装甲项目开始后，他大部分时间也呆在底层实验室里——短暂地疑心过一阵，但最后天火打消了他的顾虑。

“你总得让他有些事做吧。”科学家平静地说，“你们的士兵有点过于好战了——拥有一个优秀的科研兼医疗人员不是什么坏事。”

“博派的标志还印在他胸前呢。”红蜘蛛冷笑道。

“那曾经只是塞伯坦人的标志，红蜘蛛。”天火用审视的目光看着他，“他不想帮助你们杀伤博派，也不想看着狂派的士兵呻吟着死去。这二者并不矛盾，你心里很清楚。”

“如果事到如今他还爱心泛滥到那种程度，你真的需要检讨一下自己的教育方针了。”红蜘蛛嘲弄道，神情却不像以往一样戏谑，“震荡波跟我提到过他的火种……还有你们当年的协议。‘让他除了科学以外还能拥有自己的思想。’——你觉得你做到了吗，天火？”

天火突兀地动了一下，他沉默地看着自己的旧友。

“震荡波自己都做不到了。”红蜘蛛注视着那对湛蓝光镜里冰冷的愤怒，平静地说，“‘科学为和平而生’。如果你现在还坚持这套理论，天火——我会很吃惊的。尤其在知道议会对你的老朋友做了什么之后。”

感知器一直耐心等待着。在医疗室工作给他提供了大量接触船员机体和寻找他们子空间的机会，但要真正执行他的计划需要更多的运气。根据红蜘蛛的要求，他必须在至少一名狂派医疗人员在场时才能为伤者提供救助和治疗。螺母毛手毛脚、丢三落四，但还没有疏忽到能让感知器在他光镜底下偷走ID卡的地步。而且大部分来就诊的船员都是轻伤——红蜘蛛带来的武器升级代码让他们和布罗的游兵散勇拉开了巨大的差距——他们平日在油吧里的意识可能还更不清醒一些。

感知器最终等到了一个机会。那天飞船行驶到了一颗遍布光辉石的小行星附近，红蜘蛛和天火驾驶着穿梭艇前去采集矿石作为战斗装甲的原材料。他们离开没多久，悬停的飞船内突然警报大作。

“巡弋者！”侦察队的吼叫声在广播里回荡，“星际巡弋者的飞船，就在我们上方！渣的——”他吓得声音都变了调，“是寻星在领队！先锋队全员——上护卫舰！”

感知器当时正在医疗室里清洗手术工具，跟一旁的螺母面面相觑。走廊上很快传来一阵混乱的、隆隆的脚步声，滑膛炮的一个部下全副武装地冲了进来，吼道：“赶紧布置急救室！”飞船突然剧烈晃动了一下——侦察队惊恐的声音从广播里传来：“他们在船顶！二十个突击士兵！——见鬼，还有组合金刚！”滑膛炮的部下立刻飞奔了出去，底层舱室一眨眼全空了。感知器听到头顶有大批船员慌乱地跑过。

他和螺母刚把急救室的设备装置完毕，第一批伤员就到了，房间里弥漫着一股金属烧灼的焦糊味。“把他们放在医疗室就好——后面还有更糟的！”护送伤员的士兵大声嚷道，随手把什么东西塞到了感知器手里。感知器摸到满手滑腻的能量液，低头一看，发现自己正拿着某个伤兵残留了四分之一的面甲。他看着离自己最近的那张充电床上一动不动的机体——对方整个右臂的线路都暴露在外，迸溅着蓝色的火花——还有 **更糟** 的吗？

“急救床！”门口有TF咆哮道。感知器转过身去，看到装甲残破的先锋队乱糟糟地挤作一团，架着一堆像是破铜烂铁似的东西。他们朝着轻伤区的士兵大喊：“组合金刚被干掉了——快去通知C区的重火力单位！”一边狼狈地往感知器的方向挪动过来。感知器向前走近了一步，终于看清了他们拖着的是什么，更准确地说——是 **谁** 。

死锁。他的火种剧烈颤动了一下。

黑色的机体几乎被能量液浸透了，靠近火种舱的位置开了一个大洞，焦黑的金属残片仍在不断剥落。死锁居然还没有下线——他认出了感知器，无力地挣扎了一下，嘶声道：“他怎么在这——螺母呢？”先锋队根本顾不上听他说了什么，只冲着感知器大吼大叫——他们不适应轻拿轻放，而死锁现在全身的每个部位都仿佛稍微一碰就会散架。感知器扭头去找螺母——他正忙着应付两台被破甲弹击中的坦克——意识到自己没有别的选择。“——把他身上的火炮都拆掉，搬到这边来！”他用自己最大的声音喊道，把先锋队带到了隔壁的急救室。将死锁安置到零重力急救床上后，他们就迅速地离开了——船顶的战斗似乎还没有结束。

急救室里安静得可怕，只能听见死锁的风扇有气无力的运作声。感知器花了五塞秒平复自己的油压，拿起了手术台上的紧急粘合剂。能量液依旧在从死锁的机体各处渗漏出来，感知器意识到还有一部分加载火炮没来得及移除——某位好战分子的火力升级实在是做得太过头了。眼下让他的处理器再增加一丝负担都非常危险，感知器给死锁戴上了火种助燃器，开始手动拆除隐藏在肩甲和四肢处的火炮。

死锁的核心还在勉强支撑着运作，但他的光镜已经下线，意识也相当模糊。感知器努力让自己的手不要发抖，火种怦怦直跳。他意识到死锁能活下来完全是运气——如果那枚炮弹再往左偏离一塞寸，他的火种舱就会被引爆，将整具机体炸成千万个碎片。他同时注意到死锁左大腿上触目惊心的爪痕，几乎将他的整条腿撕裂，普通的TF不可能有这样的力量——看来刚才是死锁在对付组合金刚。

感知器不得不再次停下来平复自己的油压。他知道这次只要动作够快，自己就能把死锁修复如初，哪怕他现在看上去几乎像被拍碎了一样——但是下一次呢？星际巡弋者的确是一支令人生畏的海盗势力，但他们远非宇宙中最危险的中立派。只要死锁依然在每次战斗中都冲向最棘手的敌人……感知器的手指颤抖起来。他试图拔出死锁油箱上最大的弹片，却因为满手的能量液打滑了。咔哒一声轻响，他不小心碰到了死锁的下腹右侧，那里突然开启了一个既小又深的子空间。

感知器僵在了原地。他慌乱地看向死锁发灰的脸——他的内部安全系统一定是出故障了，才会在没有解密的情况下开启子空间。软件功能下线可不是个好兆头。他将手伸进子空间里，试图手动重启加密，随后他摸到了一样冰凉坚硬的东西——死锁的ID卡。

感知器张着嘴，一时间没有完全理解这意味着什么：他拿到了可以潜入升降艇库的钥匙——比他想象得容易得多。随后他意识到眼下是一个千载难逢的机会：螺母和其他船员在隔壁的医疗室忙得不可开交，没有TF会留意到他离开了；升降艇库此刻一定也是一片混乱，船顶还在交战；死锁神志不清——

他从风扇里长长地吐出一口气。还有比这更好的时机吗？

床上的黑色机体突然发出了一声低低的呻吟。感知器吓了一跳，慌忙将ID卡收进自己的子空间，望向死锁。“——不。”他惊恐地低呼，意识到自己刚才犯了一个大错：他耽搁得太久了，死锁体内残余的能量液已经降到了安全线以下，大规模的信息闪回和电流紊乱正在产生——他马上要休克了。

感知器扑向一旁的储物柜，抓起两瓶电路饱和溶液，慌乱地对抽搐的死锁进行急救。不对——我还在这里做什么？他一边马不停蹄地忙碌，一边茫然地想。我在医疗室工作就是为了找机会逃出去，现在目的已经达到了——为什么还不行动？为什么还在这里浪费时间？

他啪的一声把注射器摔到地上，试图让自己冷静下来。

我不能再耽搁了，他狂乱地想，螺母，或者其他狂派随时有可能进急救室。我必须马上走——

死锁不再抽搐了，但他的面甲呈现出可怕的铁灰色——需要立刻进行下一步输液。感知器怔怔地注视着眼前的机体，突然意识到在卸掉了所有的加载火炮和装甲后，它原本的型态并不大。他不知道自己为什么还在花时间留意这种事——泛灰的机体在零重力环境下无力地漂浮着，下腹右侧的子空间依然保持在开启的状态。

感知器突然向后退了一步，记忆的碎片在他的内置显示器中快速闪回。

这具机体——他并不是第一次见。感知器完全呆住了。他想起当年在末路大街遇上过一个贫民窟的TF，机型不大但灵活敏捷；他想起自己曾经在那个子空间里摸索，试图取回铁堡研究院的数据卡；他想起那个TF脾气暴躁，但还会磕磕巴巴地向他道谢；他想起他当时还有另外一个名字，一个比死锁温和得多的名字，他叫——

漂移。

感知器的风扇疯狂转动起来。他下意识地去抓桌上的电路饱和溶液，但手伸到一半又停住了。 **我必须走了。** 他绝望地向门口看了一眼，眼下任何一个时刻他都有可能和自己唯一的逃脱机会失之交臂。我已经做了最基本的措施，死锁——漂移——他不会死的，只要有其他TF能及时发现——

但他无法把目光从那具漂浮的机体上移开。死锁随时有可能再度陷入休克，他能把赌注押在不知什么时候会来急救室看一眼的螺母身上吗？

 **想想天火** ，感知器心想，几乎是在央求自己，想想因为你他 **被迫** 做的事。你说过自己可以做到，你说过你要改变和适应——

改变成什么样呢？抛下一个虚弱重伤的TF，剥夺他生存的权利——这样吗？

**我必须走了。**

感知器没有动。

他回到死锁身边，开始注射第二瓶溶液。他的双手颤抖，光镜一片模糊，几乎看不清任何事物。他在心里不断地祈求——

普神，帮帮我吧，请让一切都还来得及——

“我建议你下次冲出去不要命之前，先把这个收在别的地方。”红蜘蛛似笑非笑地说，把一张ID卡递到死锁的面前。

死锁面无表情地接过，有些费力地将它收回了自己的子空间——他的左腿还在修复期，不太容易使上劲。“他在哪？”他沉默了一会儿，还是开口问道。

“在二层的舱室里，我不得不暂时软禁他。”红蜘蛛微笑道，“想去看看他吗？不过天火现在正在那儿。”

死锁皱着眉头问：“你们打算怎么处置他？”

红蜘蛛笑得更愉快了。“别担心，我什么都不打算做。”他带着死锁往上层的舱室走去，红色的光镜中闪动着异样的光芒，“事实上……我或许很快就会放他走了。”

“我不明白。”感知器低声说，他感到一片混乱。

天火用怜惜和宽慰的目光注视着他。

“我知道你这么做是为了我，感知器，我无法告诉你我有多么感激。”他温和地说，“但你不需要再这么做了——我已经跟红蜘蛛达成了协议。我会继续跟他合作的，即使没有你的因素。”

“所以——这代表什么？”感知器茫然地望着他，“你认同他的观点？还是——你打算加入霸天虎了？”

“我没有打算加入任何一个阵营，但我从红蜘蛛那里听到了一些事。”天火平静地说，他的光镜一如既往闪动着柔和的光芒，“那些事让我对于这场战争的想法发生了一些变化。”

“什么事能让你觉得制造武器是正义的？”感知器难以置信——他无法控制自己，生平第一次指责起自己的导师，“是你教我的，天火——‘科学为和平而生’，这是你教我的！——你不再这么认为了吗？”

天火静静地看着他。

“没错，是我教你的——但我想你应该开始有一些自己的想法了。”他轻声道，“感知器，你觉得仁慈就是正义吗？”

感知器愣住了。

“就像这次，你拯救了一个霸天虎的生命——在你看来，这是正义的吗？”

房门打开了，红蜘蛛正在外面等着，脸上挂着志得意满的笑容。天火拍了拍感知器的肩膀，起身出去了。感知器隐约看到死锁的身影似乎也在门口一闪而过，但他没有力气去想为什么了——他无力地在充电床边坐下，处理器中一片混沌。


	18. 录音机

录音机从充电模式中清醒过来时，看到窗外一片漆黑，只有地平线处露出一抹朦胧的红色。他正困惑自己为什么比平日里醒得早那么多，远处突然传来了隐约的隆隆声响。随后响声变得更清晰了，仿佛锈海上的闷雷，天边的红光也愈发明显起来——突然一条巨大的火舌升上半空，蹿得比铁堡的大岬角还要高——他猛地从床上跳了起来。

是霸天虎！他震惊地僵在原地。他们居然已经打得这么近了——

内线通讯大声地响了起来—来自剑舞者。录音机下意识地接起。【录仔！】通讯官慌张地大喊，身后像是有十几个TF匆忙地跑来跑去，【好极了，你现在在家——】【城外是怎么回事？】录音机问道，【我听见爆炸声——】【啊，没错，现在半个铁堡都听见了。别担心，只是一小撮虎子强行冲过了边境线，网格力场已经把他们挡在外面了——】录音机听得出剑舞者在试图让自己听起来满不在乎，但并不怎么成功——他不由皱起了眉头，【听着，录仔——你能来广播站一趟吗？】

录音机怔住了。一阵苦涩涌上了他的火种。【我——去不了，那里让你们情报部门征用了，不是吗？】他极力让声音里的挖苦意味降到最低。剑舞者似乎愣了一下，【啊，是的——但我会通知警卫，】他身后嘈杂的声音更响了，广播站不知怎么的乱成了一锅粥，通讯官不得不抬高音量：【剩下的话见面再说，我得挂了——请尽快过来！】

通讯切断了。

录音机茫然地立在原地，还没有完全理解刚才发生的事。自从明确地拒绝加入政府军后，他就不再被允许进入铁堡广播站。实际上，“铁堡之声”已经停播数十个月循环了，这期间录音机一直无所事事。为什么这次剑舞者又特意来找他？他遥望着城外升起的大团黑云，火种怦怦直跳——这是铁堡第一次遭受狂派的正面袭击。

内战爆发后，录音机的生活发生了巨大的变化，但还称得上安全。狂派以卡隆为中心揭竿而起，让战火迅速席卷了整个塞伯坦和其他殖民星系，却一直没能动摇政府军的核心——铁堡东区。议会在此集结了大量精英兵力，把守着中央空港和能量池，又有城市金刚的驻守，固若金汤。狂派曾经试图煽动西区的反叛势力从内部攻破铁堡，但事实证明贫民窟的乌合之众根本无法同装备精良的正规军队抗衡。比起自己，录音机更担心他那些流落在铁堡之外的朋友——神风队加入政府军后被派去驻守神思新城，天火不知所踪，感知器似乎前往了量子通信可达范围以外的边缘星系——他都不知道这是好是坏。这场战争比他想象得还要糟糕、漫长得多，在铁堡平静的生活已经逐渐变成一种煎熬。

直到今日，这份最后的平静也在炮火中化为了泡影。

在这样的时刻，录音机总是会——不受控制地——想起声波。他已经告诫过自己无数次，自分道扬镳的那天起他就在不断告诫自己，但他往往还是忍不住——困惑和怒火充斥着他的火种，他几乎希望能有个机会大声质问对方。

这就是你 **想要** 的吗？

“录音机还没到吗？——哦，普神，你在这！”剑舞者从一群焦头烂额的情报员那里费力地挤了出来，一把揽住录音机的肩膀。录音机不知所措地看着他：“一切还好吗？你看起来处理器有些过热——”“哦，不能更好了。”通讯官阴沉着脸说，把录音机推进了里间的广播室。

录音机见他关上门，疑惑地皱起了眉头。剑舞者从风扇里长长地吐出了一口气：“我就长话短说了，”他看起来心烦意乱，“我们需要你的帮助，录仔——虽然只是一支突击小队，但虎子从来没有打到这么近的地方过。铁堡的居民都吓坏了。”

录音机默默地点了点头。东区的TF大多自下流水线以来就在享受生活，几乎没有直面过任何危险，尽管他们热衷于在全息银幕上欣赏爆炸和燃烧，但当这些出现在现实生活中时又是另一回事——刚才他过来的时候，城外的轰鸣声已经清晰可闻，甚至隐约能看到从高空飘过来的浓烟。市政府的对外通讯线路估计已经被打爆了。

“我们需要大家都冷静下来，不要慌乱。虎子们只是在用燃烧弹虚张声势，他们的主力部队依然被挡在婆娑天城附近。”剑舞者用被惹恼了的笃定语气说，“我们已经发出了官方通报，呼吁大家不要自乱阵脚，但议会认为这还不够。民众在惊慌失措时总是容易被谣言鼓动——”

“所以，”录音机打断他，心里已经有了大概的猜想，“你们需要我做什么？”

剑舞者看向他，光镜中流露出一丝审视。

“你想回到这个房间里吗，录仔？”他单刀直入，“回到这个麦克风前？”

我应该感到幸运。录音机告诉自己。他又能在广播站工作了——当扩频设备接通他的发声器时，熟悉而滚烫的电流让他的火种怦怦直跳，仿佛一切都还像几个星循环前一样快活、明亮、充满希望。他的听众们也受到了同样的鼓舞——铁堡之声的复出似乎很明显地预示着过往生活的回归。热情的听众来讯将广播站的线路挤得水泄不通。就像剑舞者说的，比起政府的官方通报，民众们更愿意相信自己喜爱的电台主播所说的话。在录音机的有意引导下，对于城外袭击的恐慌很快消失了，几乎所有铁堡居民都坚信用不了多久狂派就会被赶回边境。城内逐渐流行起各种调侃霸天虎的笑话——“一支虎子小队潜入巡影的焰火商店，高呼：‘威震天万岁！我们占领锻金实验室了！’”

笑声多少掩盖了铁堡各处悄无声息的变化：限行令、宵禁、各轨道间越来越严格的关卡……网格力场一直没有被攻破，但城外的炮火声也从未停歇。录音机的广播总是由“今天也是个恒星光很好的日子”开头的，直到越来越浓厚的黑烟覆盖了整个铁堡的上空。

我的节目越来越像一场群体的幻觉。某天在回家的路上第五次接受警卫队盘查时，录音机的处理器里突然跳出了这句话——仿佛有一把利刃插进了他的火种舱。人们在我的节目里用笑话和花边新闻麻痹自己，对越烧越近的战火视而不见。议会的通报永远有力、坚定、满怀信心，好像下个月循环我们就能结束这场战争。

这是一场全铁堡共同营造的幻觉——而我正在领头为它添画真实。

幻觉被戳破的那天，铁堡上空的黑烟罕见地散去了大半，露出一角明亮的天空。录音机愉快地说完了对恒星光的赞美，准备接通第一则听众来讯——这时他突然收到了剑舞者的内线通讯，语气又气又急，几乎是一个警告：【不要接听来自塔杆高地的消息！】

在他意识到那则听众来讯正是来自塔杆高地时已经晚了，他已经按下了接听键。

【感谢普神，终于打通了——我们需要帮助！】对方尖利、急促的声音从另一头传来，瞬间打破了广播室快活轻松的氛围——录音机呆住了，【警卫队不接我们的通讯，但是有、有霸天虎在这儿！外面一片混乱，到处都是爆炸——我叫轰隆隆！我和其他几个小型金刚被一起困在塔杆高地的——】

通讯切断了。录音机震惊地抬起头——剑舞者气急败坏地站在他面前，手还按在广播设备的挂断键上。

“你干什么？”录音机难以置信地跳了起来——差点忘了关掉麦克风，“刚才有居民在求救！你难道没听他们说霸天虎——”他突然意识到对方究竟说了什么，惊骇地僵在了原地，“他们说霸天虎闯进来了——你、你听到了吗？”

剑舞者的光镜恼怒地闪动着，他咬牙道：“我当然知道！刚刚来的消息，的确有一小部分虎子从塔杆高地那儿闯了进来，渣的——我不知道他们是怎么通过网格力场的，但是我们现在最不需要的就是引发恐慌！弹簧已经率领三变突击队前往镇压，那里的居民都已经撤出了！不需要多久——”

“啊，是吗？可那个叫轰隆隆的伙计刚才说了他们还被困在那儿！”录音机怒不可遏，他意识到剑舞者一直以来未必对他说了实话——这让某种积攒多时的情绪在他的火种深处爆发了，“你难道指望一群小型金刚能在交战前线自保？霸天虎都已经越过网格力场了，我们却还试图粉饰太平！你真的觉得——”

“我说过，三变小队会把他们赶出去的！”剑舞者恼怒地喊道，“你为什么就是不相信这点，录仔？在这种情况下，我们更需要所有人相信议会、相信御天敌、各司其职，而不是窝里横！那就正中虎子下怀了！”

“所以你会告诉弹簧他们，还有一批小型金刚没有撤出，还被困在战区吗？”录音机质问道，气势汹汹地瞪着自己的老朋友。剑舞者狼狈地低下了头：“我不知道那么做有没有用，现在塔杆的战况已经非常激烈了，突击队很可能分身乏术——”“你刚才还说只有一小部分霸天虎！”录音机大声道，他的火种沉了下去，“你难道打算告诉我，他们只用零星的兵力就拖住了三变小队——” “没你想得那么简单！”剑舞者恼火地说，“对方也有三变战士，而且一直咬着弹簧小队不放！议会怀疑虎子在搞声东击西的把戏，因此命令其他各个区域的卫队也不能擅离职守。我很抱歉这么说，录仔，但是我想议员们是对的——”

他顿了一下，似乎接下去要说的话让他不太自在。

“小型金刚并不能算是真正的塞伯坦人——他们的故乡在卫星上呢。”

录音机瞪着他，不敢相信自己听到了什么。

幻境迅速地消散了——现实前所未有地、清晰而残酷地展现在他面前。小型金刚对于能量的消耗极小，又擅长细致的服务类工作，因此在塔杆这样的富人区颇受欢迎，几乎所有居民家中都雇有小型金刚佣人。议会曾经立法保护小型金刚与塞伯坦原住民平等的权益，可当战争来临，铁堡牢不可破的神话被打破后，又几乎是不假思索地放弃了他们——好像他们理所当然该是第一批牺牲者。

“如果他们能——机灵点儿，找个地方躲好，就不会有事。”剑舞者的声音仿佛是从非常遥远的地方传了过来，“好了，录仔——听众们都在担心你怎么了，我们现在需要——”

“不。”录音机低声说，他一把扯下了扩频器，在剑舞者惊骇的眼神中将它摔到了一边。激烈的情绪痛苦地在他的处理器内翻腾，驱使他去做一个愚蠢的、自不量力的决定。“我刚才已经收到了第一则听众来讯——我必须先做回复。”

他一头冲出了广播室，在路上拨给了那个叫轰隆隆的小型金刚。

【嘿，你好，我是‘铁堡之声’的主播录音机——很抱歉刚才广播断了，我想我最好亲自拨给你。你们现在在哪儿？】

塔杆高地战火正炽。

录音机矮身躲在一堵被炸碎了一半的围墙后面，第三次试图向轰隆隆发出通讯请求——没有回应。这附近的基站可能已经被摧毁了。在他们的最后一次通话中，轰隆隆表示自己和另外几个小型金刚正躲在某座废弃宅邸的地下，但还没来得及发送定位信息通讯就中断了。录音机不得不深入战区腹地，试图搜寻他们的踪迹。

一路硝烟弥漫，不时传来惊天动地的爆炸声，飞行者从头顶呼啸而过。环视四周，录音机感到一阵无法否认的恐惧——这里曾经是铁堡东区建筑最华丽、最密集的区域之一，现在却只能看见浓烟、弹坑和断壁残垣。两派正在建筑间巷斗，几乎杀红了眼——在战斗最激烈的区域，每当有枪声在一处响起，就会有几十条火舌从掩体后喷射出来反击，形成密不透风的交叉火力。这在某种程度上掩护了录音机的潜入——只要他不主动开枪或发出太大的声响，就不容易被全情投入战斗的士兵们发现。

在猫着腰穿过原来是中心花园的地带时，他第一次亲眼见到了霸天虎的标志——一支全副武装的狂派扫荡车队从他藏身的废墟前飞驰而过，领队的三变笔直冲向天际，变形为一台巨大的战斗机，炮弹如雨点般倾泻在大地上。炽热的爆风几乎灼伤了录音机的面甲，剧烈颤动的火种仿佛要从他的喉咙口跳出来。他意识到霸天虎的战斗力要比议会宣传的强大得多——这让他的处理器痛苦地拧成了一团。

他不敢停下来，只得躲避着枪林弹雨继续前进——中心花园东边的凤凰府邸有着高地最大的地下建筑群，轰隆隆他们有可能就藏身在那里。

府邸外侧的精美雕刻已经被炮火击得粉碎，布满焦黑的痕迹，但整体建筑还保有着基本的结构。这里不再是战斗的中心，枪弹声也没那么密集了，录音机迅速地从一个炸开的豁口处钻进了建筑内部。四周骤然安静了下来——此前震耳欲聋的炮弹声仿佛还回荡在他的声讯接收器旁，他不知所措地在原地怔了一会儿。

府邸内空旷得可怕。高大精美的穹顶破开了一个洞，朦胧的光线照射下来，呈现出一种冰冷的静谧。大部分摆设似乎早就被搬空了，录音机的脚步声孤独地回荡在巨大的空间里。他突然意识到剑舞者——议会——可能又对他撒了一个谎：他们真的是今天才知道霸天虎会侵入塔杆高地吗？

这些豪宅的主人看起来早已听到风声离开了，甚至有充足的时间打包行李和家具。他想起剑舞者曾提到过“引发恐慌”可能带来的其中一个 **后果** ——大批居民将涌向中央空港和各个轨道出口，试图从那里逃离，交通将会瘫痪，铁堡将会陷入一片混乱。看来议会的决策很简单：让富人区的TF先撤离，同时继续向普通民众隐瞒实情——后者一直相信铁堡的牢不可破，不会想到要去抢占逃离的机会。

愤怒和懊悔像火一般在他的处理器中燃烧起来。即使在这样有条不紊的撤离中，一部分塔杆高地的居民依然选择了抛下他们的小型金刚。警卫队对这些小家伙的求救置之不理，以至于他们只能寄希望于一个小小的电台主播——他还曾经是布置这场谎言的帮凶。

录音机打开了自己的全频道接收器，试图捕捉建筑内任何一点可能由小型金刚发出的微弱信号——悔恨无济于事，他必须用行动弥补错误。

身后忽然传来了什么动静，像是有某种飞行器向他直冲过来——他勉强往右边一扑闪开了，举起了电子扰频枪——这不是什么有杀伤力的武器，但和他的机体特性结合起来能发挥出意料之外的效果——但他没有开枪。他看清了袭击者的样子，一时呆在了原地，机体像是突然被锁死了。

圆锯鸟也认出了他，发出一声惊讶的、尖利的长鸣。

录音机的火种猛然收紧了——他听到了一阵熟悉的脚步声，镇定而有力。他向后退了一步，慌张得连头也不敢抬了，直到声波平静的声音响了起来。

“你怎么在这儿？”


	19. 声波

声波在录音机慢吞吞地站起来的同时扫描了一圈建筑内部——没有其他TF。他又看向面前的红色机体，目光落到了他手中的电子扰频枪上。肩头的圆锯鸟显然是感应到了声波内心的想法，发出了一声愉快、友好的嘲笑。

录音机不情不愿地抬起头，在看到声波的脸时明显愣了一下。

“新面罩不错。”他怔怔地说，随后立刻露出了后悔的表情。声波看着他——由于面罩和护目镜的双重加持，他在录音机的光镜里显得更加喜怒不形于色了。圆锯鸟咯咯地笑了起来——声波横了她一眼，笑声立刻停了。“你还没回答我的问题。”情报官打开了自己的面罩，镇静地说。

他不需要动用共情能力也可以感知到对方当下的情绪——录音机的目光停留在他的脸上，流露出难以掩饰的怀恋，但很快又移开了。

这让声波的火种古怪地颤动了一下。

“我是来找人的。”录音机说，勉强笑了笑，“这应该不妨碍你们攻打铁堡吧？”

“议会很早就明白他们守不住塔杆高地，这里的居民早已撤出了。”声波说，“你来找什么人？”

果然是这样。录音机努力咽下喉咙口的苦涩，挤出一句：“你要知道这个做什么？”

“我需要知道你是不是在为政府军工作。”

录音机瞪着声波——对方的脸上没有任何表情。他注意到声波的右手已经完成了一半的变形，可以隐约看出震荡枪的形状——怒火和怨恨瞬间点燃了他的火种。“需要我告诉你？我还以为你完全可以自己发现真相呢！”他怒气冲冲地说，声波的机体僵了一下，“你又在这儿做什么？为什么不去加入你那些张牙舞爪的伙伴们？我看他们正在往西边进军，塔杆高地看来已是囊中之物——”

声波沉默了一会儿。“我听说有一批小型金刚被居民遗弃在了这里。”他开口道，这次轮到录音机愣住了，“我没法让解救他们变成一项主要任务——我的同伴们有其他更重要的事情要做。所以我决定自己过来一趟。”

录音机眨了两下光镜。当然了，他早就应该猜到的——声波一向对小型金刚有着特别的关注。他看向圆锯鸟，后者昂起头，高傲、快活地鸣叫了一声。怒火突然消失了，录音机莫名有了一种轻飘飘的感觉。

不明缘由的喜悦同步滑过声波的共情回路，情报官怔在了原地。声波感到一阵迷惘——几个星循环过去了，录音机的内心依然那样敞亮、明净，仿佛可以一眼望到底。而声波身边几乎所有的其他TF，哪怕是长期与他并肩作战的伙伴，在和他的相处过程中都多少学会了屏蔽自己的情感讯号——没有人喜欢被读心。即便声波的能力在激烈的情报战中突飞猛进，他的探测也已经很久没有像今天这样轻而易举。他感应到录音机的失落、迷茫、愤怒、欣喜，还有——

“你刚刚说‘解救’，”录音机突然说，“你要把他们带去哪儿？”

欣喜的感情一下子从回路里消失了。

声波皱起眉头。

“你要让他们帮你们打仗？”录音机从他的沉默里猜到了答案，语气急促起来，“声波，你为什么非要把他们也拉进来？非要让他们也投身战争？”他的光镜焦虑地转向圆锯鸟，后者茫然地鸣叫了一声，“难道他们就不值得——”

他没能说完。轰的一声，录音机刚才钻进来的豁口突然被炸开了。“录仔！”剑舞者挥舞着光子导弹发射器冲了进来，身后紧跟着横炮。横炮的光镜在屋内扫了一圈，“渣的！”他几乎是在看到声波的一瞬间瞬间就开枪了，“有虎子在这！”他用惊人的速度Z字形狂奔，躲闪震荡枪射出的冲击波，“——是声波！小剑，往这边！”

录音机还没完全反应过来，就听到了一阵紧接而来的、惊天动地的轰鸣声。一台战斗机掠过不断往下掉落碎片的墙壁，一路飞至穹顶附近，变形成一台紫色的机体。“抓到两个——三个汽车人。”闹翻天悬停在众人上空，猩红的光镜扫视着地面。横炮的枪口迅速对准了他——铺天盖地的枪弹声响彻穹顶。闹翻天的激光枪射出两支高能粒子束，在一片尘埃和硝烟中明亮地扫过大半个建筑。两根巨大的圆柱被击穿了一半，穹顶危险地摇晃了几下，大块的合金板劈里啪啦地砸在地上。剑舞者翻滚着躲避坠物，一边继续向飞行者发射导弹。

“闹翻天，谨慎。”录音机躲在摇摇欲坠的圆柱后面，听到声波用一种自己从未听过的古怪的电子音开口了，“建筑结构，脆弱。小心坍塌。”

“这货会瞬间移动！”横炮怒吼——闹翻天突然闪现到了他身后的半空，射出的粒子束打碎了他头顶的浮雕。飞行者得意地大笑起来：“用不着你教育我，声波！看看他们抱头鼠窜的样子——” 他一发接一发地朝横炮发射高爆弹，地面被炸得千疮百孔，“你觉得你能往哪儿逃，四轮？”

横炮从载具模式的引擎盖下伸出一支导弹发射器。“吃尾气吧，霸天虎。”他低声诅咒道，耀眼的照明弹在闹翻天眼前炸开了——后者发出了一声可怕的吼叫。剑舞者试图趁机集中火力攻击飞行者的机翼，但圆锯鸟飞扑过来，拼命啃啄他的手部装甲，子弹偏到了墙上，留下一排深深的弹坑。闹翻天的光镜还处于短路状态，但他的热跟踪导弹已经瞄准了横炮藏身的操作台，他正准备发射——瞄准系统突然发出了巨大的电流噪音。闹翻天大吃一惊，机体险些在空中失去了平衡。“声波！”他咆哮道，暴跳如雷，“你是干什么吃的——哪来的信号干扰？”

录音机手握着电子扰频枪，机体产生的电讯号正在迅速膨胀。闹翻天的战斗方式彻底激怒了他——他无法容忍有人像狩猎涡轮狐狸一样猎杀他的朋友，甚至还乐在其中。剑舞者是个情报人员，横炮的驻守区域在铁堡的另一头，他们是为了他跑来塔杆高地的——而他甚至都不是政府军的一员。这时录音机听到不远处圆锯鸟发出了一声不满的尖叫，声波似乎严厉地说了什么。

他的火种重重地沉了下去。在圆锯鸟冲向他的前一刻，录音机就地一滚，伸手抓住了她的翅膀，对方凄厉地高叫了一声，金属羽毛在他手中恼怒地颤动着——他身形一僵，几乎是下意识地放开了她。“录仔——别浪费时间，快去找你那些小型金刚！”剑舞者大喊道，他躲在掩体后面对着声波射击，震荡枪还以低沉的轰鸣。

光镜短路又中了扰频枪的闹翻天不敢恋战，呼啸着冲出了建筑，横炮怒吼着追了出去，轮胎后扬起一阵金属尘屑。录音机在剑舞者的掩护下飞奔下了楼梯，一路冲进了地下建筑群。【轰隆隆！】他一边跑一边将自己的通讯接收器功率开到最大，焦虑地发出一长串电波，【轰隆隆！】

在试到第六次的时候，那头突然传来了模糊的回复，电流依然很嘈杂，但勉强可以辨别出小型金刚又尖又细的声音。

【……录……我们………………地下……层……】

他发过来了一个坐标，就在这地下建筑的某个地方——录音机松了一口气。但他还不能懈怠。剑舞者正在给他争取时间，他必须赶在声波之前找到小型金刚——他迅速地继续朝建筑的深处奔去，火种怦怦直跳。

声波的脚步声回荡在巨大的地下空间里。这里看来曾经是一个私人剧院，圆形墙壁上装饰着昂贵的水晶雕刻，舞台上矗立着一台黄金时代式的管风琴——足有二十塞尺高。声波谨慎地走下台阶，圆锯鸟和激光鸟在他的头顶盘旋，机器狗在脚边发出低沉的呜呜声。

在激光鸟和机器狗回来加入战局后——他之前将他们分散到别处寻找小型金刚的踪迹——打败剑舞者几乎没有费太多的劲，但横炮很快带着更多的增援来了。在这里和汽车人继续纠缠无益，声波给Seeker们发送了坐标，便自己潜入了凤凰府邸的地下建筑部分。录音机不见了——声波知道他跑来塔杆高地是抱着和自己同样的目的，这意味着眼下他们随时可能在这片地下城中遇上。鉴于之前的对话，很难想象录音机会乖乖让声波把小型金刚带走，他多半有自己的打算——冲突难以避免。

录音机赢不了他。情报官很快得出了这个客观结论。声波在霸天虎中平步青云靠的并不只是难得一见的共情能力，威震天曾评价他是“彻头彻尾的、完美的战士”，在体能、战斗力、乃至心理状态上，他都没有漏洞——几个星循环的战争更是精进了他的实力。而录音机，从未上过战场，作战经验基本为零——从他只带着一支电子扰频枪就冲进战区可见一斑。他都不算是政府军的一员。他能依靠什么战斗呢？愚昧的铁堡居民、他的听众粉丝团的喜爱吗？

录音机唯一拥有的是一腔勇气，莫名其妙的乐观，以及泛滥的同情心——但这些对真正的战斗毫无用处。

声波也不必担心磁带们由于过去的交情不忍心对录音机下手。虽然很不情愿，但在刚才的战斗中，圆锯鸟最终还是听从了声波的命令，前去攻击录音机以阻止他继续对闹翻天发射扰频电波。磁带们和他之间的共生连结是塞伯坦人能拥有的最稳固、最可靠的关系之一，只要是他的意愿，他们就绝不会违背。

声波沉默地停下了脚步。无论从哪个方面来看，他都没什么可忧心的，小型金刚势在必得。但如果是这样，从刚才开始就一直横冲直撞在他的情感回路里的古怪情绪——紧绷，焦躁，心神不宁——又是从何而来呢？

激光鸟突然从内线通讯里传来一声鸣叫。声波顿了一下，向舞台的右方看去，那里有一扇小门，看起来像是通往后台。他扩大了共情回路的探测范围，模糊的电讯号时断时续，像是有不止一个TF的情绪，混杂着不安、欣慰、激动——

机器狗一头撞开了房门。小型金刚们发出了惊恐的尖叫声，声波举起了震荡枪——在他对面，录音机把那几个小型金刚护在怀里，直视声波的光镜中隐约闪动着怒火。

“放开他们，离开这里。”声波说道。看到录音机也在场，激光鸟和机器狗面面相觑，圆锯鸟则是一副早已料到的神情。

录音机沉默了半晌，才说：“你的声音怎么了？”

声波这才意识到自己还没有从刚才和闹翻天对话的电子音中切换回来，“工作需要。”他简洁地回答，没有放下震荡枪。

录音机扬起了眉弓。“什么工作需要你像个没有情感的机器人一样说话？”

声波没有开口。录音机的目光冷了下来。

“我明白了。”他冷冰冰地说，“看来是这份工作需要你 **本身** 没有情感。”

“……无意义的争执。”声波平板地说道。他意识到在使用电子音以及将表情隐藏在面罩后和录音机说话时，一切变得容易得多。他决定保持原状。

“行吧，既然你不想说话，那我来说。”录音机愠怒道，“如果你是为了让他们加入霸天虎才来找这些小家伙的话——我不会让你带走他们的。”

声波平静地说：“你毫无胜算。”

“说得好像你有多了解我似的，”录音机讽刺道，“你所有的行动都是情报分析的结果，是不是，声波？你针对我收集过多少情报？我想——实际上你对我一无所知，就像我对你一无所知一样。我们过去的交往从来不是建立在互相了解的基础上，而战争爆发后，对你来说——我就更不存在任何情报搜集的价值了。”

激光鸟和机器狗看上去完全被录音机的敌意弄糊涂了——他们转过头来求助地望向声波，而声波只是面无表情地站在原地。录音机说得没错，他们知道互相的什么呢？他们过去对彼此的认知不过是一个可笑的幻象，而建立在幻象之上的朦胧情愫却那样真实——还有比这更荒唐的事吗？怒火渐渐自声波的火种升起。录音机——他从头到尾都是一个懦夫，他接受不了关于声波的真相，就选择视而不见。他一厢情愿地构想出一个从不曾真正存在的声波，一厢情愿地喜欢他、注视他，最后——又一厢情愿地选择逃离。现在他又要用他所谓的勇气来一厢情愿地拯救这些小型金刚了。他能做到什么？他能拯救什么？就凭他这样无知、鲁莽、连屏蔽情感讯号都不会的TF，声波有的是方法入侵他的情感回路，利用他处理器深处最脆弱、最隐秘的情绪——

“你觉得你是在帮助他们吗？”就在录音机已经准备好迎接震荡枪的冲击波时，他听到声波冷冰冰地开口了——但用的是他平时说话的声音。“你又打算带他们去哪儿？广播站？收容所？铁堡的沦陷只是时间问题，你心里很清楚——哪里都不安全。”

录音机怔住了。声波没有以他设想的方式进攻，这反而让他手足无措。他勉强回答道：“他们属于各自的主人，我——”

“只有奴隶才会‘属于’某个人。”声波一字一顿道，冷酷的火焰在他的光镜中燃烧，录音机隔着护目镜都能感觉到，“你要把他们还给那些在战争中抛弃他们的‘上等人’？”

“我不是这个意思。”录音机恼火地说，“我只是想——这应该由他们自己来决定。”

“说得好。”声波点点头，将震荡枪重新变形为右手。在录音机反应过来之前，他朝小型金刚们走近了两步，随后蹲了下来，用一种录音机曾经很熟悉的温和语气开口了。

“你们怎么想？”他轻声问道，“你们想——获得自由吗？”

录音机僵硬地站在原地。他知道自己应该阻止声波的 **任何** 行为，无论那看上去有多么无害——谁知道 **霸天虎** 在打什么主意呢？但或许是一种许久前养成的习惯使然，当声波和 **小型金刚** 交流时，他几乎是下意识地让出了主动权，就像所有医疗官都会在手术台前给救护车让路一样。轰隆隆是第一个予以回应的，他从录音机的手臂后面探出头来，胆怯地和声波对视。声波温和地向他伸出了手。他的目光移开了，在屋子里转来转去，最后落到了一旁的三个磁带金刚身上。“你有卫星人同伴！”他惊奇地叫道，身子立刻又往外探了一些。

“是的。”声波平静地说。轰隆隆的兄弟——迷乱，闻言也好奇地伸出了脑袋。声波肩头的圆锯鸟高傲地鸣叫了一声，迷乱张大了嘴巴盯着她，光镜里闪闪发光。剩下的三个小型金刚——发条、激射和钢钳——本来躲在录音机的身后，则犹豫了很久才慢慢地走出来。声波注视着他们身上数不清的刮擦和磨痕。“你们看起来遭了一番罪。”他轻声道，从子空间里取出了一盒分装成数个小瓶的低纯度能量液。

“这是塞卫二上运过来的，应该比铁堡的高纯更符合你们的口味。”

小型金刚们惊讶地对视了一眼——他们被带到塞伯坦上这么久，还从来没有TF向他们提供过卫星风味的食物。低纯对于塞伯坦人来说太寡淡了，而即使持续摄入高纯对于小型金刚的处理器性能有害无益，“主人”们也并不在乎——一个做杂活的佣人变蠢一点又有什么妨碍呢？发条和钢钳羡慕地看着激光鸟锃亮的羽毛和机器狗尖利的爪子——那是长期得到精心照顾的表现。

他们都拣了一瓶能量液。身上没有携带任何补给的录音机没有立场阻止他们。

“嘿，这味道像是——”轰隆隆咕咚一声灌了一大口能量液，惊喜地嚷道，“陨石’牌的低纯！普神，我还以为他们早就倒闭了呢——”

“就差一点。”声波说，“战争爆发前几个月循环，我想办法把他们的生产线接了过来。——这也是圆锯鸟最喜欢的牌子。”

圆锯鸟快活地在声波的头顶盘旋了一圈。轰隆隆目瞪口呆地看着他，手中的瓶盖滚到了地上。

“你可真有本事！”

声波似乎被逗乐了，光镜在护目镜后轻快地闪烁着。

录音机在一旁怔怔地看着。

这一切都——太不对了。他不该站在这里什么都不做，任由声波凭借小恩小惠拉拢小型金刚。可这一切又是那样熟悉——声波温和关切的表情和被小型金刚环绕的场景有如昨日重现，熟悉到他的火种都在发痛。处理器中开始无法克制地闪回一些片段。他想起许多个星循环前在末路大街，他第一次发现声波也能露出那样温和关切的表情。从此在很长的一段时间里，在内心某个不会被声波探测到的、隐秘而热烈的深处——他都暗暗地期望：有一天那个表情再次出现时，对象会是自己。

声波再也不可能知道当年那阵突如其来的悸动是如何在录音机的情感回路里疯狂流窜的了——他们已经分道扬镳了太久，连读取回忆都变得生涩。但声波似乎还是感知到了什么。他僵硬地抬起头，正好和回过神来的录音机对上视线。录音机默默地注视了他一会儿，突然——他的神情变了，就像猛地从高处坠落一样。他跳起来，一把抓住了声波的手，恼怒地说：“你在使用共情能力对他们的情感进行影响，是不是？”

声波镇定地看着他，不露痕迹地把手抽开了。“是。”他并不奇怪录音机发现了——毕竟录音机可能是最了解他共情能力的TF之一，而且他们眼下离得非常近。

录音机的风扇运作了起来。“你不能——”他大声喊起来，小型金刚们惊讶地看向他，“你不能通过操纵他们的情感，让他们加入霸天虎！你说过要让他们自由选择的！”

“我没有‘操纵’，我只是把自己的情感传达给他们，而他们对此有所回应而已。”声波冷静地说，“在他们的火种深处，本来就对他们的‘主人’，对铁堡，对塞伯坦……有怨恨。他们需要更多的信息做出正确的决定。”

“这个决定完全可能是你——强塞给他们的，”录音机咬着牙说，“你既然同意了让他们自由选择，就不该做任何的干涉——”

“这就是我和你的不同，不是吗？”声波轻声道，光镜在护目镜后闪动着异样的光芒，“对我来说，只要能够达到目的，在允许范围内做任何尝试都是应该的，而你——”

激光鸟、圆锯鸟和机器狗对视了一眼——他们都感应到了声波情感回路的少见波动。

“——你永远会先选择放手。”

剑舞者和横炮在地下一层见到完好无损的录音机时，都松了一大口气。

“普神，还好你没事！”横炮半是抱怨半是宽慰地大声道，“你在想什么呢，菜鸟？带着柄电子扰频枪就冲到前线上来？”

“你找到小型金刚了吗？”剑舞者担忧地问。

录音机在自己的肩头点了两下，银色的小型金刚小心翼翼地探出头来。“这是发条，认识一下。”广播员笑嘻嘻地说，“小声点，横炮，激射和钢钳还在我的子空间里睡着呢。”

“你好啊，小家伙。”横炮朝小型金刚挥了挥手，随后开始兴奋地讲述起方才的战况， “今天可真不亏！你知道吗，闹翻天在外头被我打得满地找牙——”

“——在开路先锋展开力场之后。”剑舞者一语点破。

“——你又在声波的光镜底下把小型金刚救了出来，”横炮不予理会，对着录音机继续道，“要知道，当时小剑跟我说声波去追你了，我还担心得要命——”

录音机脸上的笑容褪去了一些。

“说起来，声波跑来前线做什么？”

剑舞者瞥了他一眼：“你觉得是谁破开的网格力场？”

“噢。”横炮的神色变得严肃起来，“见鬼。”

他们一起在凤凰宅邸外变形，朝塔杆高地外奔去。这里的战斗似乎已经告一段落了，尽管四处还弥漫着硝烟和尘土。发条坐在录音机的载具舱内，望着窗外快速掠过的焦黑建筑和猩红火光。他的双手忧虑地拧在一起。

“录音机，轰隆隆和迷乱真的会加入霸天虎吗？”他低声问道，“如果有一天——我们在战场上遇上——”

“不会的，发条。”录音机温和而坚定地说，“你们说过不想，不是吗？”

“我不知道到时候我们有多少选择。”发条苦笑了一声。

“当然会有，你看——”录音机轻声说，他柔缓地在舱内变形出了一个斜坡，让小型金刚靠在上面休息。

“——刚才声波就尊重了你们的选择。”

在他们身后十五塞里的地方，霸天虎正在有序地向营地撤退。蓝色的情报官沉默着前进，两个小型金刚在他肩头新奇地左顾右盼。


	20. 红蜘蛛

“想听个好消息吗，天火？”

红蜘蛛春风满面地走进了底层实验室。天火的目光并没有从大型显示屏上移开——他专注地查看着上面繁复的数据，随口问道：“对我来说也是吗？”

“我们攻下铁堡了。”红蜘蛛微笑着说，满意地看到天火停下了手上的工作，抬起了光镜，“震荡波的小队进驻了铁堡研究院，准备把那里打造成我们的科研总部——我想你可以丢掉你的研究院员工卡了。”

天火抱起双臂，审视地看向红蜘蛛。

“原来的员工和学生呢？”他问道。

“绝大部分在我们进城前就逃走了。”红蜘蛛像是早料到他会有这一问，平静地回答道，“议会知道他们守不住铁堡，早好几个月循环前就开始偷偷地撤离居民——当然是从高层和富人开始。我们到的时候，贫民窟连一个轮胎也没跑掉，御天敌和那帮议员们倒是听说一个月循环前就退到神思新城了。留守铁堡的部队对此一无所知——他们还以为领袖会一直在前线和自己并肩作战呢。”

“我不是你征兵演讲的听众，红蜘蛛——我不需要你来向我揭示御天敌和政府的‘真面目’。”天火直截了当地打断了他，“那些没来得及撤离的TF，你们把他们怎么样了？”

红蜘蛛的光镜危险地闪动了两下。

“当然了，你从来只相信你自己，是不是，天火？”他冷笑着说，“我不过是觉得你或许需要一些新鲜资讯——毕竟震荡波的事证明了你并非像自己想象得那样全知全能。我们没把他们怎么样，只是暂时不允许他们离开铁堡而已。那可是全塞伯坦最顶尖的科技人才资源，威震天还没有愚蠢到会白白浪费。”

“听起来真让人宽慰。”天火讥讽道。

“说话留点神，天火。我们说不定是你唯一的选择。”

“原来如此，你今天特地跑来通知我，是想让我明白回归铁堡研究院是不可能的了。”天火冷冷地说，“多谢费心，不过我想我早就没有选择了，不是吗？”他不轻不重地敲了敲一旁的数据板，“如你所愿，我正在给你工作呢。”

红蜘蛛满意地扬起了下巴，走过去坐到了天火身边，开始浏览起最新的实验记录。

“还是太慢了。”他皱起眉头，“我说了，要在五个月循环内看到原型。”

“看来你的确是远离科研太久了。”天火不为所动，把目光重新投回到了面前的显示屏上，“你如果能给我弄来两个千斤顶那样的技师，或许还有可能——一个震荡波也行。”

红蜘蛛冷笑道：“震荡波已经得到了铁堡研究院，你觉得我会在这个项目上再分他一杯羹？”

“那你就得等上至少九个月循环。”天火简单地说。

“威震天打算在六个月循环内把战线推到神思新城一带——这是要和御天敌正面对抗的一战，我们可等不了那么久！”红蜘蛛厉声道。

“你听到我刚才说的话了——只靠我一个人不可能完成。”

红蜘蛛被天火软硬不吃的样子激怒了。“我去把感知器叫过来。”他冷冰冰地说。

天火的光镜骤然冷了下来。

“想都别想。你觉得他会同意帮霸天虎设计武器对付政府军？”

“这可由不得他。”红蜘蛛冷哼一声，起身打算离开，“我之所以现在还没放走他，就是觉得他或许之后还能派上用场。”

飞行者没能迈出步子。天火也站了起来，一只手用力地按住了他的肩膀，强迫他转过身来面向自己。“你是打算食言吗，红蜘蛛？”天火沉着声音问道，光镜中映出了对方惊怒交加的面孔，“别忘了你之前答应过我什么。”

红蜘蛛大发雷霆：“你敢威胁我，天火？”

“我是在提醒你。”天火冷冷地说，松开了手，“说到底，我没有义务为你对我的盲目信心负责。如果你非要在五个月循环内完成原型，又不肯让其他霸天虎科研官来帮忙——我倒有个主意，就看你愿不愿意了。”

“什么主意？”红蜘蛛恼怒地问——他的肩膀还在作痛。

天火平静地注视了他一会儿。

“你来做我的搭档。”

“嘿，天火，我觉得你们应该——普神啊！”烙铁刚一打开实验室的大门，就被浓烈的能量液气味熏得栽了个跟头，“你是在里面杀人了吗？——请告诉我死的是尖叫鬼。”

“没有人死。”天火被逗乐了的声音从半个天花板高的数据板堆后面传了出来，“我和Star正在试验不同配方的能量液在光辉石上的蚀刻效果——有一些味道比较冲，抱歉。”

“是啊，这个我知道，只是——”烙铁打开了内置时钟，谨慎地提醒，“你们已经在里头呆了六个日循环了。”

天火惊讶地从数据板后面伸出了脑袋。他的头雕上沾满了各色能量液和光辉石金色的尘屑，看上去十分滑稽。“居然已经这么久了？难怪我的光镜一直跳出过热警告。”

“既然你这么有空，烙铁——”红蜘蛛倨傲的声音从天火身边传来，“去给我们拿两盒冷却剂过来。我们还有十五种要试呢。”

烙铁还没开口，红蜘蛛已经启动了开关，大门啪地在他面前合上了——差点夹到他的鼻子。

“你可以去歇会儿了，Star。之后的记录我可以自己来。”天火看着红蜘蛛摇摇晃晃地坐回到实验桌前，试图从他手里接过数据板。

红蜘蛛没有松手。“你自己怎么不去歇着？”他拧紧了眉头问，“你看上去像是在锈海的沙漠里滚了一圈。”

天火的目光落在飞行者的面甲上——上面全是左一道右一道的彩色油渍。“你可没比我好到哪儿去。”他忍俊不禁，“去休息一会儿吧。或者冲个能量浴，到外面飞一圈——我听说今晚在铁堡边境能看到刃星凌日。”

红蜘蛛的光镜亮了。自从来到铁堡研究院，尤其是跟着天火在稀有金属实验室工作后，他已经很久没有像样地飞行过了。他的故乡——青丘坐落在一块平坦的高原上，是塞伯坦最适宜观看天文现象的地点之一。每当有罕见的天象出现时，大批的飞行者会在高原上集结，一起冲上天际，融入遍布繁星的夜幕中。想象着气流掠过机翼时的快意，红蜘蛛感到飞行的欲望在他的火种里鼓噪起来。

“你不跟我一起去么？”红蜘蛛问，天火的提议很不错——但他还想要更好的，“我好像很少看到你飞。”

天火笑了笑。“我的确觉得在地面上更自在。而且——”他突然想起一件事，“我可能尤其不适合跟你们青丘的TF一起飞行。”

红蜘蛛狐疑地看着他：“什么意思？”

“噢，就是之前我和你那位青丘的同伴——‘闹翻天’，是么？”天火回忆道，没有注意红蜘蛛的光镜猛地放大了，“一起飞了一趟音速峡谷。结束后他非常生气，一直说我太大、太显眼了——”

“你跟闹翻天一起飞过？”红蜘蛛一下子跳了起来，难以置信，“什么时候！”他气急败坏地尖叫道。

“研究院派我们去那儿采集回音谷里的矿石。”天火解释道，“时间很紧，圣猿说我们可以用得上闹翻天的心灵传送——”

“用得上个渣！”红蜘蛛气得七窍生烟，“那个蠢货连勘探锤的两头都分不清！”

天火忍不住笑了。“这点倒是没说错……总之，”他清了清发声器，“回程的时候他一直吵吵嚷嚷着我把他衬得像个僚机，是对青丘飞行者的巨大侮辱，怎么也不肯再跟我一起飞了——那时候，”他看向红蜘蛛，光镜里闪动着笑意，“我不知怎么就想到你了，Star。”

红蜘蛛瞪着天火脸上的笑容。一阵突如其来的心慌意乱席卷了他。

“怎么，你觉得我会跟闹翻天那个傻瓜一样心胸狭窄？”他咕哝道，火种怦怦直跳，“你这个锈铁脑袋——我要是真的介意被当成你的僚机——或是助手什么的，我还会在这里帮你整理这些实验记录吗？”

天火微微一怔。

“噢，”他茫然地说，“我听钻探机说你递了好几封申请书要求加入这个项目——我还以为你本身对光辉石很感兴趣呢。”

红蜘蛛噎住了——他不敢相信自己居然会这么蠢。

“我是——很感兴趣——”他勉强回答道。

“是嘛，”天火又笑了。火种跳动的声音太大，红蜘蛛几乎没听清他接下去说了什么。

记忆里天火的声音如光辉石的尘雾一般柔和。

“我可没那么自大，Star，让你来做我的助手。”他轻声说，“我想，我更像是把你当作我的——”

“——搭档。”

红蜘蛛从风扇里长长地排出了一口浊气。

蚀刻光辉石需要高度的集中力。他终于完成了左手芯片的蚀刻后，才注意到自己的颈部线路已经烫得发痛了。他左右扭动了几下脖子，坐在对面的天火抬起头来，平静地说：“右手也好了。”

“我比你快。”红蜘蛛傲慢地总结道。

天火不以为意。“别忘了惯用手的线路要复杂得多。”他拿着自己的芯片走了过来，开始和红蜘蛛的部分进行比对。氙气灯下，他的面甲闪烁着金色的光芒，红蜘蛛注意到那是因为上面覆盖了一层薄薄的光辉石尘屑。

他眯起了光镜。

当然不会再有被各色能量液溅得乱七八糟的天火。早在十几个星循环前，他和天火就掌握了所有不同能量液在光辉石上的蚀刻效果，并对它们在芯片设计上的应用了如指掌，两人为此合著的论文还被铁堡研究院评选为当个星循环的最佳作品。红蜘蛛再次从风扇中排出了一口浊气。他后来把那个金刚水晶制的奖杯扔哪儿去了？

那似乎已经是非常久远的事。颈部线路仍在隐隐作痛，他太久没有做过这么劳神的工作了，实在没有精力再去控制处理器中的闪回，索性任由自己浸没在这突如其来的回忆中。天火看了他一眼。“看来你的线路已经很难适应这种高精度的技术任务了。”他用公事公办的口吻说，把左手芯片上几处错误的连接指给红蜘蛛看。

“当然了，你不会觉得我现在还要亲自做这种体力活吧？”红蜘蛛冷笑道。他一下就从刚才的回忆中醒过神了——见鬼的天火。

“威震天给你做的武器升级占用了你大量的处理器资源，你的机体已经变得更适合作战而不是科研了。”天火说道——并不是在询问，而是在下一个结论。他的目光落在红蜘蛛手臂两侧的零射线上。

红蜘蛛淡漠地说：“没错。”

“你让他这么做的？”

“不然呢？”红蜘蛛扬起了眉弓，“我可不会像声波那样对威震天俯首帖耳、唯命是从。我们本质上是利益交换——他给我提供资源、部下和声望，而我给他所谓的‘忠诚’。——我从不会真正听命于任何人。”

“威震天知道这一点，也还是把你留下来了？”天火目光锐利地看着他。

红蜘蛛耸了耸肩。

“我并没有刻意隐藏什么——只要他不是蠢得无可救药，就应该知道。威震天能掀起这场战争是有原因的：他心里很清楚，要想推翻议会、坐到他想坐的位置上，能干的野心家和忠诚的蠢货——他应该选哪一种。”

天火沉默了半晌才开口。

“所以，他选择了你，是为了帮助他发动战争，推翻议会。”他总结道，“那你呢？”

湛蓝的光镜静静地注视着红蜘蛛。

“你又想从这场战争中得到什么呢，Star？”

红蜘蛛不可思议地瞪着天火——他意识到自己刚才说得有点多了。处理器资源的大量消耗让他的思维运行变得迟缓，以至于才反应过来和天火交流这些——威震天、霸天虎、议会和战争——是多么的古怪。事到如今，他又指望天火明白什么呢？他自己跟天火当年了解的、或自以为了解的那个红蜘蛛已经完全不一样了；而面前的天火对他而言，比起旧友，更像是纠缠不休的回忆在现实中的拙劣投射。他冷漠地注视着对方脸上金色的尘屑，轻声问道：“你理解我当年为什么非要加入你的地质研究实验室吗，天火？”

天火显然没料到他会问这个问题。“我——知道原因。”思考了一会儿，他简单地说。

“知道原因，也清楚我的意图——但你从不觉得那是正确、理智的选择，是不是？”红蜘蛛嘲弄地笑了一声，“一直以来你都是这样，天火——你很 **了解** 我，了解我的一切优势、弱点、乃至思考问题的方式——但你就是 **理解** 不了我。你从来不认可、也永远不会用我的方式行事。如果你想知道我为什么参与这场战争，我可以告诉你——我并不在乎威震天那套推翻功能主义的说辞，我只是相信这个世界能者得之。议会里当然并不全是蠢货，御天敌本人也不是昏聩无能的螺丝口袋，但他们有太多失误、太多弱点了，既然他们不是最强大、最有能力的，就应该有在这之上的力量取而代之。事实也证明了这点：霸天虎比议会更强，我们比他们做得更好。这就是我的理由，天火！我还从来没有向一个TF表述得这么明白过，只是——”他的光镜中闪动着狂热的光芒，“你理解得了吗？”

实验室里一片寂静。

“这就是你当初离开的原因吗？”过了许久，天火才很轻很轻地开口，“你离开特拉坎星，去了卡隆，就是因为——你发现我们完完全全是两类人？”

“实际上，我很惊讶你过了这么久才发现。”红蜘蛛面无表情地说。

天火安静地看着他。降落到乱世枭的飞船上后头一次，他露出了当年在特拉坎星上被红蜘蛛引出破绽时的表情——那曾经是红蜘蛛最爱的表情：僵硬、手足无措、又仿佛在竭力抗拒着失控。突如其来的回忆再次浸没了红蜘蛛——都怪那该死的战斗装甲芯片！在疲惫和怅惘产生的迷雾中，他意识到天火似乎在一直盯着自己的面甲看，不由皱起了眉头：“怎么了？”

天火摇摇头，犹豫着说：“没什么。”他苦笑了一下，“我看到你的脸上沾了一层光辉石的尘屑——”

红蜘蛛僵在了原地。

“——觉得有些怀念罢了。”


End file.
